La Mansión Lwinton
by 9900girl
Summary: En 1908 todo cambio para Teresa Lisbon..1912 :La mansión Lwinton donde entrará con 14 años a trabajar en la casa y conocera a varias personas entre todas a Patrick un joven de 16 años que al igual que ella trabaja en la casa..Aunque ambos se enteraran de secretos bastante dolorosos..Este es un fic,se me ocurrió la idea de hacer algo totalmente diferente Pasen y lean ¿Reviews?
1. La Mansión Lwinton

**N/A=**_Holaa a todos! Bueno todavia me queda acabar el fic de nubes..No me he olvidado XD Pero tenia esta idea y queria escribir este fic tambien..es un poco distinto a lo que escribo ya que es del siglo XX y por los años de la primera guerra mundial en una mansion de inglaterra...la verdad es que tengo pensado varias cosas interesantes para este fic XD Espero por ahora solo sorprenderos con este primer capitulo y si os gusta comenzare a escribir el segundo :)...Disfruten de la lectura.._

_ **Capitulo 1 : La mansion Lwinton  
**_

**-1908**

Los grandes campos se extienden hasta el horizonte,grandes pájaros vuelan extendiendo sus alas hasta alcanzar el sol …Abrió la ventanilla del coche queriendo poder descubrir el olor de esa ciudad,de esa extraña vida que le esperaba...

Motas de polvo,cientos de ellas,danzaban en el haz de luz solar que se filtraba entre lo asientos .La pequeña esbozó una gran sonrisa,extendió un dedo y trató de apresar una,rió en como las motas se acercaban y a la misma vez se escabullían...

Contempló de nuevo la vista ante sus ojos..-era bonita-pensaba ella-

Sus hermanos hacían una especie de código secreto,un juego en el que ella nunca participaba...su madre miraba tan asombrada como ella esas vistas que se extendían hasta lo inimaginable,de repente y sin saber muy bien como ocurrió,todo se quedó en negro...

**-1912**

La maleta descansó en el suelo mientras yo echaba un ojo al exterior de la mansión..como cualquier mansión de Inglaterra era una maravilla,no había duda de que tenían dinero,lo que mas me impresionó era los jardines,cuidados como ningún otro,decenas de flores distintas sembradas y un gran rosal llamando la atención...dos fuentes uno a cada extremo del otro y el sol reflejando los azulejos azules que ambas tenían...

Precioso,sin duda lo era...

Podía distinguir a dos niñas sentadas en un banco al lado de la fuente y ambas con un libro en la mano...una parecía mas o menos de mi edad y la otra unos 2 años menos..Las dos eran rubias con preciosos vestidos y sin duda alguna eran bellas...Cojo de nuevo la maleta y respiró profundamente,acto seguido me disponía a mi presentación...Toco el timbre y un hombre que supuse era el mayordomo,era alto y le ponía sobre los 45 años... me recibió..

-Digame..

-Hola soy Ter...

-Teresa Lisbon...como no,pase,la esperaba..

-Gracias...y ¿usted es...?

-Ohh si,yo soy el Sñ.Phill,el mayordomo..

-Encantada..-dijo a la vez que admiraba la casa por dentro..

-La señora de la casa le espera..sígame por favor

Yo asentí con la cabeza y caminaba detrás de el...El Sñ.Phill tocó la puerta y entró ..

-Señora,la chica a llegado..

-Hágala pasar.

El me hace un gesto y yo asiento a la vez que pongo mi primer pie en aquella habitación,grande y luminosa..Me quedo quieta a la vez que ella me mira con sus grandes ojos de arriba a abajo,se levantó y se acomodó su vestido..

-Así que usted es La señorita Teresa Lisbon..

-Si,señora.

-Tiene que entender varias cosas antes de empezar a trabajar aquí..La primera yo soy la autoridad máxima de esta casa,la segunda es que tiene que entender y procurar ser invisible,cuando entre en alguna habitación a servir el té o a limpiar no tiene que llamar la atención con nada,tiene que ser invisible y por su bien no cometer errores a la hora de hacer su trabajo. La tercera es que tengo tres hijos y ellos son la segunda autoridad aquí,lo que ellos digan,no si yo lo prohíbo,claro está,se hace.

Yo solo asentía con la cabeza..

-Me he enterado de que no tiene padres ¿es cierto?

-No señora,mi madre murió cuando yo solo tenia 10 años..

-¿De que murió?-dijo interumpiendome.

-Tuvimos un accidente de coche,el conductor de otro coche estaba Ebrio y se salió del carril,haciendo que mi madre muriera y que mi padre,yo y mis hermanos siguiéramos con vida..

-¿Su padre?

-Si,señora.

-Vive.

-Así es,señora.

-¿Y sus hermanos?¿trabajan?

-Si,señora.

Ella asentía con la cabeza.

-Todavía tiene que pasar la semana de prueba.

-Lo sé,señora,la superaré,soy buena en mi trabajo.

-Muy bien,puedes retirarte.

Yo asentí y me dispuse a irme ..

-Ahh y que Phill le enseñé la casa y le diga sus tareas.

-Si,señora.

Con eso me retiré,no quería hablar de mi pasado...

-¿Ya has hablado con la señora?-me pregunto Phill sorprendiéndome por atrás.

-Si, ,¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Claro querida.

-¿Cual es el nombre completo de la señora?

El se echó a reír y yo es que solo sabia su apellido..La señora wyne,aunque a ella solo le gustaba que la nombraran Señora a secas.

-Bueno jovencita la señora se llama Kate Wyne...

-Kate-nombré suavemente...me gustaba bastante el nombre.

-Acompañame..

Yo le seguí hasta que nos paramos en frente de una mujer..

-Myra..esta es Teresa..

Pude ver como ella me miraba también de arriba a abajo..no se porque todos los de esa casa me miraban así pero como era normal me sentía muy incómoda .Myra era de estatura baja,delagada y podría tener mas o menos los 40 ..

-Quiero que le enseñes vuestra habitación y la casa

-Si

-Acompañame-dijo severamente

Cuando por fin llegamos pude echarle una ojeada a la que seria mi nuevo hogar..

Esta es nuestra habitación...tu cama es la de la izquierda ,el uniforme esta ahí como lo puedes apreciar,te dejo que te lo pongas y te espero abajo en la cocina...Y no tardes...

Me quedé sola,la casa era impresionante y el y Myra parecían buenas personas..aunque bastante exigentes,aunque todavía me quedaba por conocer gente de la plante baja. Me puse el uniforme y me recogí el pelo con un moño quedándome el flequillo recto y me dispuse a ir a la cocina...

-¿Sra. Myra?-pregunté no muy a sabiendas de que estuviera allí..

-Ya mismo viene,Tu debes de ser la nueva ¿Teresa?..

-Si-Dije afirmando con la cabeza..la observé y era una mujer mediana,gordita,de unos 50 para arriba ..

-Yo soy la señora Pood ,como puedes observar..la cocinera..

-Encantada..-dije con una sonrisa..

-Tu eres muy jovencita ¿cuantos años tienes?

-14 -dije cabizbaja...

-¿14? -dijo incredula...-pareces mayor de unos 16 y eres bastante guapa muchacha..

-Gracias..dije ruborizándome..

-Cuentame muchacha ¿tienes familia?

Y otra vez volvíamos a mismo asunto -pense-

-Si .

-Y ¿como es que estas trabajando?

-Mi madre murió,mi padre es un borracho y mis hermanos al igual que yo trabajamos para ganarnos la vida y alimentarle.

-No me lo puedo creer..Pobrecita..-y me dio un abrazo.

Era algo que odiaba ,que la gente sintiera lastima por mí,por eso,no quería hablar sobre mi pasado..

-Y¿vivís con vuestro padre?

-No,nos marchamos,no podíamos vivir bajo el mismo techo,mis hermanos y yo solo le mandamos una parte del dinero que ganamos y así le ayudamos..y mis hermanos viven en una pensión por un precio bastante asequible...Pero no quiero hablar de eso..

-Claro que no..bienvenida a La mansión Lwinton.

-¡Teresa!

Me giré y vi a Myra – .

-Veo que ya conoces a la señora Pood.

-Si -Y mostré una sonrisa-¿No hay nadie de mi edad en esta casa?

-Bueno -exclamo Myra-Aparte de los hijos de la señora esta al igual que nosotras dos Patrick.

-¿Patrick?

-Si -exclamo la -el es un joven muy guapo también,me saca los colores a mi y mira podría ser su abuela-decia divertida la cocinera.

-¡Señora Pood! Que tonterías dice

Yo no pude evitar sonreír por ese comentario

¿Cuantos años tienes tú?-dijo Myra.

-14

-Ahh el tiene 16 pero mas o menos sois de la misma edad-Pero basta de habladurías niña,hay que hacer muchas cosas..

Yo asentí-Muy bien ¿Cuales son mis tareas?..

-Por ahora las mas sencillas,no puedes tener el privilegio todavía de servir el té por ejemplo. Vas a empezar a limpiar las habitaciones las del ala oeste ..las del este me ocupo yo..

-¿Y Patrick?¿Que hace?..

-Ohh el se ocupa también de limpiar,algunas veces la biblioteca,poner la mesa,recogerla ..Pero eso no es problema tuyo..No hace falta que te preocupes por su trabajo sino por el tuyo.

-Si,Myra.

-Bueno muchacha ¿a que esperas? ¡A trabajar!

Asentí y subí las escaleras para dirigirme al ala oeste..Algo acababa de empezar..

**N/A=**_¿Os gustó? :S Eso espero...¿Reviews?..NOs leemos ;) (o eso espero)_


	2. Hasta Luego

**N/A=**_Hola! capitulo 2 XD Bueno este capitulo espero que os guste,la verdad es que estoy contenta con el resultado.. gracias por leer y a los que dejan reviews..Espero que os guste !  
_

**Capitulo 2 : Hasta Luego.**_  
_

**Al**** día** **siguiente.**(_Noviembre,1912)_

Me dispuse a hacer mi primera habitación del día,como dijo Myra era la habitación de invitados aunque de esas habitaciones había 5 iguales...Después de terminar con las habitaciones para huéspedes me dirigí al próximo dormitorio,esta vez era la habitación del hijo mayor Alejandro,17 años,por lo que me contó Myra todo un hombre de la casa debido a que su padre el Sñ.Wyne,falleció hace 2 años un acontecimiento horrible para toda la familia...

Después me fui hacia la habitación de al lado,correspondiente a la hija mediana,Sophie una niña de 14 años,supuse que seria la misma que vi sentada en el banco del jardín con su libro,Sophie era la niña más problemática debido a que tenia ideas diferentes a las de su madre como ¿Por qué las niñas no podían ir a la escuela y tenían que dar clases particulares en sus casas?¿y por qué los niños si? A ella no le parecía justo esa idea y yo pienso lo mismo ...aunque lamentablemente yo no puedo recibir ningún tipo de clases ..Myra me decía que no era muy agraciada físicamente pero yo pensé ¿Y eso que demonios importa?.

Acto seguido me quedaba hacer la habitación de la menor,Angela,12 años,una niña simpática y dulce y al contrario de sophie,era bastante guapa,aunque yo no lo podía saber con certeza ya que no las había visto de cara,solo de lejos...

De lo que me dí cuenta es que con solo llevar 12 horas en la casa,con Myra al lado te enteras de cualquier cosa...al contrario del Señor Phill ,el era mucho mas reservado y eso aunque lleves solo 12 horas..Lo notas.

Después de hacer las habitaciones me faltaba una,la biblioteca,aunque Myra me dijo que no me preocupara de ello ya que allí entraba ese tal Patrick del que había oído hablar pero todavía sin tener el placer de conocerlo..me entró la curiosidad,si,lo admito,así que fui a echar un vistazo,nada mas...

Era impresionante la cantidad de libros que había en esa habitación,me entró ganas de quedarme allí toda la vida,sin duda,fue mi lugar favorito de toda la casa...estantes y estantes gigantes y repletos de libros..una maravilla.

Observe con mas detenimiento,paseé por esa gran habitación y el cuello ya me empezaba a doler de tanto mirar hacia arriba,después de varios minutos de observación,me di cuenta de que no había nadie,así que imaginándome como estaría Myra sin mi presencia durante tanto tiempo..pobría tener problemas si no bajaba inmediatamente...observé durante un ultimo minuto y me fui hacia la puerta..sin duda alguna volvería a esa habitación.

-Niña del demonio ¿Donde estabas?..-exclamó Myra,pero sin mucha dureza en su voz.

-Dándole un ultimo retoque a las habitaciones..-respondí.

-Esta bien,sé que como primer día es lógico..pero mañana no tardes tanto ¿Has entendido?

-Si,Myra.

-Muy bien,ahora,ayúdame a pulir la plata.

Me senté frente a ella,cogí el trapo,el jarrón y conmenzé.

-No,no,no Teresa ¿Que quieres?¿Rayar el jarrón?

Retiró el jarrón de mis manos y con su trapo empezó a explicarme-Asi,¿ves?

Yo asentí y me lo volvió a dar..

Durante varios minutos de silencio ella habló...

-Supongo que ya habrás oído que hoy vienen invitados y por ese evento hoy hay más trabajo y estarás presente durante la cena con Patrick,el señor Phill y conmigo.

-¿Quien viene?-pregunté excitada y no sabia por qué motivo.

-El hermano de la señora con sus hijos...

-Ohm

-Si te soy sincera,no me cae muy bien..

-¿Por qué motivo?

Ella me miró por encima de sus gafas y prosiguió -es bastante serio,dicen que es muy duro con sus hijos y a casi nadie le cae bien...lo quieras o no los de la alta sociedad son casi todos así.

-¿Y sus hijos?¿como son?

-Oh,pues la mayor claire, ella tiene 16 años y es bastante educada,exageradamente elegante y dicen que muy inteligente.

-¿Y el otro?

-David, 12 años, un diablillo,al contrario de su hermana estudiar no es lo suyo y se cree que tiene el mismo poder que su padre para mandar a todos como el quiera.

-Supongo que hoy tendré el placer de verlos..-dije con sarcasmo.

-No lo sabes bien-dijo en el mismo tono.

-Bueno,bueno ¿Todavía estaís así?-dijo el Señor Phill .-Venga Myra apresúrate de vestir a Sophie y Ángela

-Si, .

-Y tu Teresa,repasa el comedor principal donde se va a llevar a cabo la cena,haber si alguna mota de polvo que nos hayamos dejado..

-Si,Sñ.Phill.

Fui hacia el comedor principal y al abrir la puerta tropecé con alguien y me caí...

-Lo siento mucho-dijo una voz que no reconocí.

-Dios,mi cabeza...

-¿Te has echo daño?

Abrí los ojos y vi a un chico mediano,ojos azules,pelo rubio y rizado,sentía que ese era precisamente Patrick ..

-No,estoy bien.

-No te había visto-me tendió la mano para que me levantara y yo sintiendo que la sangre se congelaba en mis mejillas,la acepte.

-Ni yo a ti tampoco-dije poniendo mi uniforme derecho.

El se quedó observándome,como si de una extraterrestre se tratara,y después se paró directamente en los ojos y yo tuve la mala idea de seguirle el juego..

-Tu-hizo una pausa-¿Eres la nueva,verdad?

-Si.

-Tenia ganas de conocerte ..soy Patrick-otra vez extendió su mano.

-Teresa -y yo lógicamente la acepte.

Pude ver como me dedicó una sonrisa y entendí por qué la señora Pood dijo esas cosas de el en el dia anterior.

-Bueno,eres mas guapa de lo que me imaginaba.

Eso fue lo único que faltaba para ruborizarme completamente,algo ante lo que el respondió con otras de sus sonrisas.

-¿Esto es lo que siempre haces?

-¿Como?-dijo algo sorprendido.

-Ya sabes,conoces a una chica y piensas que con decirle un piropos acompañados de dos sonrisas caerá rendida..

-Para nada-se rió nuevamente.

-Pues pasa una cosa.

-¿A si?

-Si.

-¿Cual?

-Que yo no soy de esas-ante eso,me giré para no ver su reacción pero que como me imaginaba seria otra sonrisa,me dispuse a observar la habitación y que quedara perfecta.

-Me caes bien Teresa.

-¿Tan rápido has llegado a esa conclusión?-me gire de nuevo.

-Tan rápido.

-¿Cuanto llevas trabajando aquí?

-Solamente 8 meses.

-¿Y que tal?

-No puedo quejarme..-¿Y tu?¿Que hace una chica tan joven por aquí?

-Ganarse la vida-dije sonriendo y el me correspondió.-¿Y tu que haces aquí?

-Ganarme la vida,..Así que hoy estarás presente durante la cena ¿no?

-Si,eso es lo que Myra me a dicho.

-Uhmm-dijo a la vez que se iba por la puerta.

-Me has caído bien Patrick..

-Lo sé Teresa-y diciendo eso me guiñó un ojo.

Yo solo ruedo los ojos,era un niño bastante creído y algo me hizo en ese momento que no comprendi muy bien.

…

**1 hora después.**

…

-Teresa,tu serás la encargada de mantener la copa lleva de vino a los señores.

-Patrick,tu el de los niños.

-Yo y Myra la cena y el postre.

-Si -exclamamos todos al unisono.

Cuando entramos en el comedor yo me dispuse en un rincón y a mi lado estaba Patrick,en frente nuestra y también juntos,Myra y el señor Phill.

Entraron la Señora junto a sus tres hijos y atrás los invitados..Por fin pude ver a Alejandro,Sophie y Angela.

La señora se sentó y Alejandro a su lado izquierdo a la vez que Sophie al derecho y Angela al lado de Sophie..pude verlos a los tres claramente..Alejandro era alto..muy alto,castaño y los ojos podía apreciarse aunque no muy claramente,verdes..Sophie era bastante guapa y no sabia porque Myra decía lo contrario..rubia y ojos azules...y después estaba Ángela la mas pequeña,era rubia al igual que su hermana y madre y sus ojos verdes ..piel muy blanca y era también muy guapa..

El tío de la señora,me parecía siniestro..tenia bigote,unos enormes anteojos y pelo castaño,su hija claire era pura elegancia como dijo Myra y David tenia cara de no haber roto nunca un plato.

-¿Que te parecen?-dijo en voz baja Patrick.

-Mas o menos, bien.

-¿Y eso que significa?-dijo riéndose.

-Algunos me dan mas buena impresión y otros no tanto

-Ya,a mi simplemente casi todos mal.

Yo me reí..pude observar como Angela nos miraba y recordé las palabras de la señora.."Tienes que ser invisible"

-Patrick

-Teresa-dijo serio,en torno de burla.

-Angela mira hacia nosotros..

-¿Que? Ohh tranquila,no hace falta que te preocupes,ella es muy observadora.

Cuando se dio cuanta de que la descubrimos mirándonos desvió la mirada hacia su hermana..como si nunca hubiera pasado nada...

Todos esperabamos la señal de la señora,esa señal que significaba que la cena podía proceder...

La cena había sido todo un éxito,el hermano de la señora no paraba de admirar el sabor que tenia la comida,que era magnifica y la señora hablaba de las maravillas que la señora Pood podía hacer,pero las conversaciones que mas se llevó a cabo fue la política..Después de que los invitados se fueran la casa parecía mas tranquila,sin tantos pasos,sin tantos ruidos,sin tantos niños...

-¿Que tal?-dijo Patrick

-Ha salido todo a pedir de boca-exclamo la señora Pood.

-Si..-dijo feliz Myra..

-Has estado bien Teresa-dijo Myra.

-Gracias..

-Y solo lleva aquí un día y medio-exclamo Patrick.

-Cuando lleve 8 meses,esta claro que te supero...

-No lo afirmes tan rápido querida,es difícil superarme-y con eso me guiñó otra vez.

-Pero ¿que ven mis ojos?decia la señora Pood.

-¿Que ven? decia Myra.

-Estos dos jovencitos coquetean delante de nuestras narices,así sin mas-dijo riendose.

Myra nos observó y aguantando las ganas,no sonrió..yo notaba como mis mejillas ardían y es que yo no estaba coqueteando para nada y pude ver como  
Patrick sonreía a la señora Pood...

-¡Que va! señora Pood,Teresa no son de esas que caen rendida con solo dos sonrisas..¿verdad?

-Exacto.

-Eso es lo que decimos todas querido,pero en realidad nos gusta que seáis así de coquetos con nosotras,así nos ganais...

-Pues conmigo no funciona así..-dije

-Además de que no estamos coqueteando -dijimos los dos a la vez.

-No es nada malo,lo entiendo,Patrick ese chico a que con solo una mirada y una sonrisa consigue todo lo que se propone y Teresa la chica simpatica,buena y muy guapa a la que hace que cualquier chico se interesa por ella.

-De verdad que esta equivocada señora Pood..-dije.

-Si no nos conocemos..-dijo Patrick gracioso.

-Eso no hace falta para coquetear-nos guiño un ojo a los dos.

-Bueno vasta ya-dijo Myra-mañana hay mucho trabajo ...

-Exacto,yo me voy a dormir -respondi y me apresuré a salir de allí.

-Buenas noches niña.

-Buenas noches señora Pood.

-Adios Teresa,Ya nos veremos mañana-dijo Patrick sonriéndome por mi sonrojez.

**1914. (septiembre)  
**

-Teresa!

Lo vi subiendo al tren y diciendome adios con la mano,yo en cambio estaba allí mirandole y diciendole adios o mejor dicho un "Hasta luego" montones de personas a mi lado,llorando y con un pañuelo blanco se despedian de sus hijos,sobrinos,primos ...Yo estaba a punto de llorar al igual que todas esas miles de personas al pie del tren,Pero ¡NO!,no podia dejar que el me viera así,sin duda alguna cumpliria su promesa y volveria con vida.

"_Momentos antes"_

_-Pues bueno..supongo que llegó la hora.  
_

_-Supongo que así es...  
_

_-Teresa.,volveré .Lo prometo.  
_

_Yo asentia con la cabeza,podria ser perfectamente lo que decia,que volveria y todo seria como antes ...Vimos a Angela,acercandose a nosotros,  
-Te echaré de menos Patrick-dijo Angela.  
_

_-Esto no es un Adios,es un Hasta luego ¿como has venido hasta aquí?  
_

_-Tengo mis trucos,mi madre claro está se lo ha creido.  
_

_-No deberias haber venido.  
_

_-Y ¿No poder despedirme de ti?Por supuesto que no..  
_

_-Gracias..-le dio un abrazo.  
_

_Se volvió de nuevo a mí ...-¿Me escribiras,verdad?Prometemelo Teresa.  
_

_-Por supuesto que lo haré...-Pude ver el rostro de Angela,estaba celosa.  
_

_Llegó el momento,se tenia que ir,tenia que partir hacia esa horrible guerra,tenia que jugar su vida por todos nosotros y eso me horrorizaba,pensar que no podria volver,pensar que este seria el ultimo momento...pero sin duda no lo seria,claro que no.  
_

_-Adios Patrick-me acerqué a el,decidida a darle un beso en la mejilla como una despedida,pero no hizo falta,el sabia muy bien lo que iba a hacer y entonces fue él el que dio el primer paso y fue él el que me dio a mi ese beso...  
_

_-Adios Teresa._

Seguía asomado,desde la ventana del tren y aunque poco se le veía,ambos nos encontramos,el tren empezó a echar humo y mi corazón se aceleraba,el miedo corría por mi cuerpo yendo desde mi cerebro a todos los rincones,apoderándose completamente de mi...el seguía observandome y yo a el...las decenas de personas seguían conmocionadas y yo no era una excepción,el tren comenzaba a andar,se aceleraba mi corazón mas rapidamente, se aceleraba las pequeñas gotas de agua que quedaban o eso creía,prisioneras en mis ojos...deslizándose por mis mejillas y el no lo pasó por alto,pude ver como decía algo pero ya era tarde,no lo escuchaba pero el seguía repitiéndolo me concentre en sus labios y antes de desaparecer tras ese inmenso humo pude descifrarlo..."Hasta luego Teresa."

**N/A=**_¿Como va? quedan bastantes cosas todavía XD..pero espero que este capitulo os haya gustado :S ¿Merezco Review?  
_


	3. Navidad

**N/A=**_Holaa!Bueno aquí seguimos con la historia XD..Gracias por los que pasan y leen y tambien a los que dejan reviews..Espero disfruten de la lectura._

**Capitulo 3 : Navidad.  
**

24,Diciembre de 1912..

Solo llevaba un mes trabajando en Lwinton pero fue suficiente como para saber que ese seria mi nuevo hogar.

Myra estaba empezando a hacer el té para la señora cuando me envió a mi a hacer las habitaciones,así que me dispuse a hace mi tarea y empecé por las mas urgentes.

Cuando terminé fui hacia la habitación de juegos o así la llamaban Sophie y Angela,Myra me recordó que debía de tardar lo mas mínimo y claro estaba no molestarlas a ellas y dedicarme a limpiar la habitación.

Toqué la puerta y entré,ellas me miraron pero rápidamente fui invisible,me dirigí hacia los estantes y comencé a quitarle el polvo,ellas estaban hablando y yo no era cotilla pero era inevitable tener oídos y no escucharlas,no podía hacerme la sorda y claro está escuche la mayor parte de la conversación.

-Angela,he escuchado a madre decir que hoy vendrán los Hoopers.

-Ya,yo también la he escuchado,tengo oídos no se si lo sabes.-dijo con algo de sarcasmo.

-Lo sé pero ¿No estas nerviosa?.

-¿Y por qué motivo debería de estarlo? A espera no me lo digas querida hermana,es por Richard ¿verdad?

-Claro que no-dijo tirándole un cojín a la cara y por lo que pude observar,se puso roja.

-Claro que si-dijo riendo..

-Que no.

-Que si.

-Vale,puede que sea por eso.-dijo mas roja.

-Puede no,es por eso.

-Pero es que ¿lo has visto?..alto,fuerte,guapo,inteligente...lo tiene todo-dio un gran suspiro.

-Lo que veo es que estas muy enamorada.

-¡Que tonterias dices!

-¿Te has visto?..Esos ojos resplandecientes cuando lo ves y cuando lo oyes,esa sonrisa de boba que se te pone al verlo,esas mejillas sonrosadas..Que va,no lo estas en absoluto-dijo dando carcajadas.

-Querida hermana ¿Tu te has visto?

-¿Como?

-Lo que oyes.

-A mi no me gusta Richard en absoluto,así que tranquila,tienes el camino libre.

-Seras...-y le tiro otro cojín.-No hablo de Richard hermana.

-A ¿no?

-No.

-Y ¿de quien? si se puede saber

-Ooo por Dios,no soy tonta,tengo ojos en la cara y veo como lo miras,le sonríes,le hablas.

-No se de que estas hablando...

-Haber,te doy pistas...Chico de unos 16 años,mediano,ojos azules,pelo rubio y rizado-vi como Angela se estaba poniendo roja-Aaa si, y con una excelente sonrisa.

-Callate-le devolvió un cojín.

-¡Ay hermana! Amor imposible.

-No estoy enamorada de Patrick.

-Claro que no ¿quien dijo eso?-se empezó a reír.

-Ohh Eres insoportable...-Solo me cae bien,nada mas.

-Ya,ya.-Igual que a mí Richard.

Se miraron ambas y comenzaron a reírse.

Yo no había avanzado mucho en mis obligaciones,estaba con mis 5 sentidos en aquella conversación,me espabile como pude y terminé pronto o mas o menos pronto.

Ese día como era normal había mucho jaleo por la mansión,arreglos de ultima hora,la señora Pood hasta arriba de la comida de navidad,Myra,Patrick,el señor Phill y yo estábamos hasta arriba de trabajo..y sin parar hasta al día siguiente seguramente.

Como dijo Sophie,esa noche vendrían Los Hoopers,buenos amigos de la señora y del señor que en paz descanse..No hacían fiestas el día de nochebuena,ya lo harían en noche vieja,

-Myra,ve arriba y prepara a las señoritas.-Señora Pood ¿como va esa comida?

-Va,casi a punto señor Phill.

-Me alegro,tiene que darse prisa esto empezara en un periquete.-¡Niña! Tu ve a ayudar a Patrick en el comedor con la mesa...¡Rápido!

-Si .

Fui a hacer lo que me ordenó,todos estábamos nerviosos y alterados debido a que queríamos que todo estuviera perfecto.

Entré en el comedor,Patrick estaba poniendo los cubiertos con perfecta medida..vio que yo estaba allí y me sonrió..

-El señor Phill te a mandado aquí para que me ayudes ¿no?

-Exacto..-dije conjiendo la vajilla.

-Pues adelante,disfruta ..

Yo le sonreí...-¿Que tal hoy?

-¿Que tal tu?-dijo sin mover los ojos de los cubiertos.

-He preguntado primero..

-Teresa,hoy a sido un día muy movido,creo que hemos estado igual los dos,cansados de tanto mandamiento de un lado para otro y de tanto ve a hacer esto ve a hacer lo otro...

-Creo que te has levantado con el pie izquierdo..

-¿Y eso?

-Estas muy borde.

Con eso dejo al lado los cubiertos durante un minuto y me miró..-No es eso Teresa,estoy cansado ya me entiendes.

-Te entiendo-dije colocando la primera vajilla.

-Bueno dime tu..¿que secretos has descubierto hoy en esta mansión?

Diciendo eso a mi se me volcó la copa y gracias a Dios no tuvo ningún rasguño.-que cosas dices..-digo riéndome..-aunque a el no se le paso por alto mi reacción,así que me miro fijamente.

-Así que has descubierto algo..

-¿A si?

-Si

-Y ¿como lo sabes?

-Tu reacción,aparte de tus ojos que siempre me dicen lo que quiero saber.

-Y¿Que quieres saber?

-Pues para empezar,cuéntame,¿que has descubierto?

-Ohh pues nada del otro mundo,bueno si.

-¿Si o no?

-Si,y tiene que ver contigo...-dije riéndome,aunque por dentro sentía algo,no se muy bien como mencionarlo,si era angustia,tristeza,miedo o ….

-¿Conmigo?

-Así es-yo seguía colocando perfectamente la vajilla

-Pues cuéntame,¿que maravillas has oído de mi?

-¿Por qué tienen que ser maravillas?-dije dedicándole una sonrisa y mirándole..

-Por Dios Teresa ¿Me has visto?-y dio una vuelta completa de si mismo.

-Te estoy viendo ¿y?

-Me ofendes,estas tratando con un magnifico y en todos los sentidos-dijo riendo mas firmemente.

-Ya,claro..Pues se trata de...

Y antes de que pudiera terminar Myra entró y bastante furiosa.

-Pero bueno..¿Se puede saber que estais haciendo?

Nosotros nos miramos asombrados y contestamos a la vez-Poner la mesa.

-Pues yo solo veo que..charlais .¿pero sabeis que día es hoy?¿sabeis todo lo que hay que hacer?o mejor dicho¿sabeis que de un momento para otro los invitados vienen?

-Si-dijimos a la vez.

-Pues dejar las conversaciones y venir conmigo,os necesito.

22:00

Mas puntuales,imposible..Los Hoopers llegaron a la casa y la señora fue a recibirlos..La señora estaba magnifica, vestido rosa suave con dorados bordados por la cintura y pelo recogido.

-Querido Jack ¡Cuanto tiempo!..

-Un año sin ir mas lejos-le dijo el entrando y quitándose el abrigo.

-¿Este es Richard? No me lo puedo creer.

-Ha crecido,Si.

-Un placer volver a verla Señora Wyne.

-El placer es mio.-¡Lucy!-exclamó con alegría.

-Kate..que alegría volver a verte.

-La alegría es mía,querida.-Pero pasad,hace frío.

-Y que lo digas-dijo el señor Hooper.

En el comedor todo estaba en orden,servimos la cena de navidad y esta vez había champaña de la mejor calidad ..

Vi a ese tal Richard mas detenidamente y era como dijo Sophie alto,fuerte no lo sabia,guapo si que lo era e inteligente tampoco lo sabia pero si sabia que tenia buen gusto,Podía observar como ella no le quitaba los ojos de encima y como Angela de vez en cuando le daba un pequeño codazo en las costillas y le compartía una sonrisa diablilla pero al igual que Sophie pude ver como Angela no era menos y miraba de nuevo hacia nosotros,hacia Patrick y yo y entonces comprendí por qué siempre la sorprendía mirándonos,Angela no era menos vi como Sophie hizo lo mismo que ella...

yo me reí ante sus formas de comportarse..

-¿De que te ríes?-preguntó bajito.

-Umm -yo volví a mirarlas.

-Umm¿Que?

-¿Quieres saber lo que descubrí hoy?

-Por supuesto-dijo sonriendo.

-Vale,estaba en la habitación de juegos limpiando y allí estaban Sophie y Angela hablando,tu sabes que yo no soy cotilla..

-Para nada..-yo le di un suave puñetazo en el hombro

-Auch..

-Venga,si no te a dolido-dije riendo.

-Claro que si,venga sigue.

-Pues eso,empezaron a hablar de la cena de hoy,Sophie le dijo a Angela que por que no estaba nerviosa y Angela le contestó que en comparación de ella,ella no estaba enamorada de Richard.

-¿Sophie quiere a Richard?..-dijo abriendo la boca..-Lo sabia.-dijo con una sonrisa mirándome.

Yo rodé los ojos..-Eres de lo que no hay.

-Si es que se nota un montón...¿No la ves?..no le quita los ojos de encima y además no para de sonreirle.

-Bueno,aparte descubrí algo más..

-Y ¿que es ahora?

-Al decir eso Sophie también le dijo que ella sabia de quien ella estaba enamorada

-Uuu Ojo por ojo,diente por diente..

-Exacto..Y adivina.¿quien crees que es?

Se quedó pensativo durante mas o menos 2 minutos -me rindo ..

-No lo creo-abro la boca del asombro ..-Patrick Jane sin saber algo ¿estoy en lo cierto?

-Estas en lo cierto querida.

-Pues eres tu..

Empezó a reírse y yo solamente lo observaba -Muy bueno Teresa.,enserio.

-¿Crees que miento?

-Pues claro,eso es totalmente imposible.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que soy un simple sirviente y ella una chica de la alta sociedad..no podría fijarse en alguien como yo.

-Tu dijistes que eres un magnifico en todos los sentidos.

-Sabes que estaba de guasa.

-Pues a mi no me lo parecía,ademas mírala..pero discretamente.

-¿y?

-Nos esta mirando,siempre mira hacia aquí y no creo que sea por que le gusta nuestro atuendo.

-Pues a lo mejor.

-Esta claro que te mira a ti..,que le vamos a hacer.

-Pues bueno.

-¿Pues bueno?

-¿Que quieres que haga?

-No sé.

-Es bastante guapa,lo reconozco.

-Yo tampoco la veo tan guapa.-¿Hablais muy seguido?

El se giro...-¿Celosa?

Yo empecé a sonrojarme y di gracias a Dios porque Myra nos interrumpió..

-Pero bueno¿otra vez charlando?

-Llenar la copas ¡Rapido! Que es para hoy.

Cuando terminó la cena,era las 01:23 de la madrugada y todos estábamos muertos del cansancio,recogimos toda la mesa y la habitación...

En la cocina llegó el señor Phill con una botella de champaña,todos lo mirábamos extrañados..

-La señora me ha dicho que nos merecemos este pequeño obsequio por el día de hoy.

-¿De verdad?-dijo la señora Pood incrédula.

-Y tan verdad Señora Pood.-Myra coge copas..

-Enseguida.

El señor Phill nos miró a Patrick y a mi a través de sus anteojos -Si..-exclamó.-Hasta vosotros jovencitos podéis brindar y tomar una copa,os lo mereceis.

Yo demostré mi alegría con una sonrisa en mis labios,Patrick también esbozó la suya.

El champaña color dorado se servia en cada una de nuestras copas pudiendo observar las pequeñas burbujas que se formaban...El señor Phill levantó la copa y nosotros al igual que el...-¿Por qué brindamos?-dijo confuso

-Supongo que..Por la navidad.-dijo Patrick.

-Claro-exclamo Myra.

-Por la navidad-dijo la señora Pood.

-Y por muchas navidades como esta-dije yo.

Todo me observaron pero enseguida me devolvieron una sonrisa ..

-Por la navidad-dijimos todos mientras las copas resonaban por toda la habitación.

**24,diciembre de 1914.**

_Querido Patrick.._

_Empiezo a decirte,al igual que en todas las cartas anteriores,que todos estamos bien,bueno,un poco perdidos sin ti (hay que reconocerlo) ..La señora Pood no deja de mencionarte y diciendo-Este niño estará en los huesos,cuando venga me encargaré de que su barriga crezca._

_Myra también te nombra muchas veces y casi siempre dice-Pobrecito mio,el frío que estará pasando por allí._

_Hasta el señor Phill te nombra-Hay que reconocer que a ese crio se le echa de menos..._

_Y bueno ¿Que decirte de mi? Estoy bien,haciendo muchas tareas como puedes imaginarte y en ese sentido si que se te echa de menos..._

_¿Que te puedo contar? La señora sigue igual que siempre,casi todas las hora del día leyendo y dando ordenes,Sophie y Angela están todo el día juntas,jugando,riendo,hablando y leyendo..._

_Y nosotros,los de abajo,pues obedeciendo ordenes y cumpliendo las al pie de la letra...(una pesadilla)._

_Todos los días nos acordamos de ti y todos los días deseamos que estés de regreso..._

_Todos te extrañamos muchísimo,yo te extraño a todas las horas y minutos y espero que estés bien y que te estés cuidando al máximo posible..._

_¿Sabes? Hoy me acordé de la primera navidad que pasé aquí en Lwinton y esta es la primera navidad que paso sin tí...espero que sea la primera y la ultima..._

_Tengo también para ti un mensaje de la señorita Angela(me mataria como no te lo de)-dice que piensa en ti constantemente y que desea ser correspondida..-dice que desde que te fuistes la casa no a vuelto a ser la misma..(estoy de acuerdo en eso) y por ultimo dice que desea que vuelvas ya._

_Feliz Navidad Patrick, aunque no sea tan buena para ti...Lo sé pero Tengo que decirte lo.._

_Feliz Navidad y deseo que no nos estés olvidando(sé que no es así)._

_De tu amiga que te extraña_

_Teresa._

**N/A=**_¿Les gusto? Eso espero,Gracias por leer ...__  
_


	4. Sentados en la escalera

**N/A=**_Hola!Bueno aqui sigo con la historia XD...Gracias por lo que pasan y leen y a los que dejan Reviews...este capitulo realmente hasta ahora es mi favorito..por el final XDDD estoy bastante contenta con el final y espero Disfruten de la lectura ! que les esté gustando.  
_

**Capitulo 4 : _"Sentados en la__ escalera"_**_  
_

**Agosto,1913.**

Otro año mas a la colección y el día lo empezaba de la mejor forma posible,rayos de luz solar traspasaban la persiana para decirme Buenos días...Felicidades.

Hoy estaba especialmente entusiasmada y no era por cumplir un año mas,de eso nada,era por el,¿se acordaría? Algo en mí me decía que claro que ¿como se iba a olvidar?pero ¿por que debería de acordarse?..estaba nerviosa y es que desde la primera vez que tropecé con el,algo dentro de mi cambio y se podría llamar amor,mentira,se podría llamar no,se llama amor y es que no se como conseguía que con solo escucharlo una sonrisa se me reflejara y que con tan solo mirarlo ademas de que mi corazón se aceleraba salvajemente,con tan solo mirarlo la noche se convertía en día,hacia que cualquier angustia o cuan cansada estuviera se me fuera con tan solo su sonrisa...y que cualquier broma infantil que hiciera me sacaba una sonrisa de mis finos labios.

Estaba claro,estaba nerviosa y enamorada.

Bajé y me encontré a Myra y a la señora Pood..

-Ya era hora de que te levantaras-dijo Myra.

-Buenos días Teresa-dijo la señora Pood.

-Bueno días.-conteste.

-Venga,empieza a hacer tus obligaciones.

-Claro-dije alegre.

Empecé a ascender por las escaleras y antes de cruzar por el pasillo escuché voces..

-Gracias por ayudarme la otra vez Patrick.

-De nada Angela,ya sabes que es un placer ayudarte.

-¿Puedes esta tarde enseñarme un libro nuevo? Pero si no estas ocupado claro.

-Claro que no,te espero en la biblioteca a las¿19:00?

-Perfecto..Gracias.

-De nada,ahora me voy ya sabes las tareas de por la mañana.

-Claro,hasta la tarde.

Alguien venia y tenia que salir de mi escondite,aunque con la máxima naturalidad posible...

-Hombre Teresa.

-Señorita.

-Me he encontrado con Patrick y si no te importa me gustaría que a las 19:00 estuviera libre,ya sabes que si tiene alguna obligación te encargues tu.

-Claro señorita,me encargaré

-Muchas gracias,eres una gran amiga.

-De nada señorita.

Se fue y yo permanecí varios minutos apoyada en la pared..¿Por que tenia que hacer eso? Sin duda era demasiado generosa a encargarme de sus tareas,mientras el esta por ahí de coqueteo con ella. Una sensación de tristeza me inundó el pecho,por lo que pintaba,el día no iba a ser muy bueno..

Terminé las habitaciones como cualquier día y después me fui otra vez hacia la cocina por si necesitaban mi ayuda..

-Teresa..ven aquí y ayúdame a coser.

-Si Myra.

Yo permanecí en silencio y pensando en mis cosas pero cuando volví de mi mundo pude ver como ella me miraba por encima de sus anteojos..

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-¿Por que lo preguntas?

-Pues no se,supongo porque tienes una cara como si estuvieras en un funeral en vez de estar cosiendo,ademas de que pareces estar pensativa.

-Para nada.

-Uuu Si,a ti te pasa algo.

-No pasa nada...

-Si y me temo que ya se por lo que es..

-¿Por que?..-Pare un momento y la observe.

-Puede que ¿Estés enamorada?

Yo me reí-Por supuesto que no.

-Mírame Teresa.

Yo la miré..-Dime que no es el señorito.

-Ohh Por Dios Myra que locuras dices,por supuesto que no es el.

-Ahh que alivio me has dado,sabes que seria imposible.

-Lo sé,tranquila.

-Bueno y entonces ¿quien es?

-Te he dicho que no estoy enamorada.

-Claro que lo estas,acabas de afirmarlo diciendo-por supuesto que no es el-entonces alguien es. Ohhhh que tonta soy ...esta claro quien es.

-A ¿si?

-Por supuesto,es Patrick.

-¡Que dices!Realmente dices locuras.

-Ajá no has dicho un no.

-¿Dejamos la conversación?

-Vale,si no quieres hablar no hablamos.

Y volvimos a la costura...pero no pude resistirme-O Myra es que realmente siento algo.

Ella me envió una sonrisa..-Lo sabia..mas o menos lo hemos hablado varias veces la señora Pood y yo.

-¿Tanto se nota?

-Querida niña,se os nota mas de lo que imagináis.

-¿Como que se os nota?

-Por supuesto ¿no pensaras que no eres correspondida verdad?

-Esta claro que no.

-Estas equivocada,el siente lo mismo que tu.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Hazme caso que tengo 44 años.

-Bueno ahora si que dejamos la conversación.

-Vale.

Llegaron casi las siete de la tarde,así que me imagine donde estaría …

-¡Niña!Ve a decirle a Patrick que vaya colocando la mesa.

-¿Tan pronto Señor Phill?

-Tan pronto,la señora me lo a informado.

-Si,señor.

¿Ahora que hago?Tendría que poner yo la mesa y eso fue lo que hice,él allí de vago y yo aquí haciendo sus obligaciones en un día como este,esta claro que hoy no es mi día.

De repente se abre la puerta y el aparece.

-¡Teresa!.¿que haces?

-Poner la mesa,cosa que deberías haber echo tu.

-Tenia un compromiso...pero te podías haber esperado.

-La señora va a comer mas temprano y el señor Phill me mando buscarte hace media hora.

-Y ¿por que no me buscastes?..me hubieras hallado en la biblioteca.

-La señorita Angela me dijo que si tenias algo que hacer sobre las siete que por favor me encargara yo y así lo e echo.

-Pues no me parece nada bien que te lo haya dicho.

-Bueno ahora ya no hay nada que hacer..-yo me disponía ligeramente hacia la puerta pero el me cogió de la muñeca antes de que pudiera escapar.

-Te devolveré el favor algún día..

-No hace falta que lo hagas...-Rechace con brusquedad su contacto y me fui.

Desde la ventana del comedor pude observar a las ocho de tarde como el sol estival,aún visible en el horizonte,se resistia a morir. Finalmente un brillante escarabajo negro.

Sobre las nueve terminó la cena y yo no podía mas,tenia que salir fuera a tomar el aire,me dolía la cabeza y estaba hasta mareada de ese ambiente,terminé de hacer lo que tenia que hacer y salí al jardín.

Noche de verano,caluroso muy caluroso,se escuchaban pequeños vaivén del viento pero casi insonoros,me senté en un banco,el mismo al que daba de frete al lago y pequeñas luces procedente de las altas farolas se reflejaban en ella.

Cerré los ojos,respire profundamente y pronuncie las palabras mágicas aunque insonoras.

-Feliz cumpleaños Teresa..-Abrí los ojos de par en par,ya que yo no había formulado palabra alguna y ví delante de mis ojos esa flor que tanto me encantaba,una rosa roja,me gire hacia atrás y lo vi.

-¿Que haces aquí?..

-No tuve oportunidad de decirte un feliz cumpleaños en condiciones y sé que una rosa es poco pero es lo único que tengo-dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado y yo negé con la cabeza.

-Es mas que suficiente,hasta si no me hubieras traído esta rosa hubiera estado igual de contenta.

-Me alegro-dijo mostrándome una sonrisa.

-Lo que me sorprende es que te hayas acordado.-dije sonriendo.

-¿Como crees que se me iba a olvidar?-dijo pareciendo ofendido.

-No se-dije encogiendome de hombros..-simplemente lo pensé.

-15 años son 15 años...-

-Si vamos,una cosa bárbara.-el se rió ante mi comentario-

Yo cogí de nuevo la rosa y la oli,olía increíblemente bien y en ese momento estaba feliz,el se había acordado y con eso me bastaba,una brisa de viento acarició mi cabello y en ese momento noté como su mano me colocaba el mechón detrás de mi oreja,cosa con la que no pude evitar estremecerme.

Lo miré y por varios minutos permanecimos así,mirándonos y sin pronunciar palabra alguna,no importaba las palabras solo nos bastaba con la mirada,yo apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y noté como el se sorprendió ante ese gesto pero que rápidamente reaccionó apoyando su mano en mi cabeza y yo como una tonta sonreí en su pecho,en sus brazos,hasta que algunas voces indeseables en ese momento advirtieran de nuestra presencia en esa casa,en ese lugar y en ese preciso instante.

**Agosto,1915.**

-Feliz cumpleaños Teresa-exclamó Myra.

-Gracias Myra-no dije con mucho entusiasmo.

-Sé por qué estas así pero ya veras como dentro de poco lo tendremos de vuelta.

-Eso espero.

El señor Phill llegó con una carta en su mano -Al parecer hoy alguien a recibido correspondencia.-dijo agitando la carta en el aire.

Yo los miré a ambos,feliz-Dámela Señor Phill..-el me la entregó y yo estaba a punto de abrirla,pero decidí abrirla en otro lugar.

* * *

_Querida Teresa._

_Sé que ha pasado tiempo desde mi ultima carta y lo lamento pero no he tenido mucho tiempo que digamos,pero está carta sí que había que escribirla y sobre todo para este preciso día._

_Felicidades Teresa ...Ya son 17 y pienso en lo rápido que a pasado el tiempo desde que viniste a Lwinton._

_Te imagino ahora mismo en el mismo lugar que hace 2 años...¿el banco del jardín?Uhmm Si,he acertado por lo que puedo apreciar en tu sonrisa._

_Yo,estoy bien dentro de muchos paréntesis,como ya sabes no es un lugar muy acogedor y mucho menos alegre o feliz...pero estoy bien._

_Me alegro de que todos estáis también bien y como no,de que me extrañeis..pero dentro de poco volveré a casa,puede sin duda que dentro de un mes me veas o quizás puede que 2 pero lo seguro que para navidad estoy allí._

_Dile a Myra que echo de menos sus regañinas,al señor Phill dile que sus ordenes de un lado para otro,a la señora Pood que deseo comer sus guisos en cuanto llegue._

_Y a ti pues que deseo verte y también hubiera deseado estar este día pero que le vamos a hacer..te felicito mediante esta carta y aunque no este en persona contigo estoy en una parte de tu corazón ¿o me equivoco? Jeje vale vale,no te sonrojes.  
_

_No tengo mucho tiempo más así que te resumo...Felicidades!_

_De te amigo Patrick._

_P.D...Te extraño._

**1915..(noviembre)**

-¡Basta,Patrick!-Traté de sujetarle las manos pero no pude apartarlas de su cara. Aguardé,mientras su cuerpo se estremecía,malcidiendo mi ineptitud. Por fin pareció calmarse un poco.  
-Dime que es lo que ves-le pedí.

Él me miró pero no dijo nada.Y por un instante vislumbré lo que él percibia en mí.Entre su esperiencia y la mía había un abismo. Supe que no me contaría nada de lo que había visto. De algún modo comprendí que ciertas imagenes,ciertos sonidos,no pueden ser compartidos,y no pueden ser olvidados. Perduran en la conciencia hasta que,poco a poco,se retiran a los pliegues más profundos de la memoria,cayendo temporalmente en el olvido.

En su consecuencia,no volví a preguntar. Puse mi mano en su mejilla y suavemente guié su cabeza hacia mi hombro. Me quedé muy quieta mientras su cuerpo se estremecía contra el mío.

Y así,juntos,permanecimos sentados en la escalera.

**N/A=**_¿Como voy?¿os gusta? XD Espero que os este gustando...y que este a la altura XD La Verdad que no se cuanto le queda a esta historia pero todavia tengo varias ideas para seguirla bastante tiempo XD aunque algunas cosas serian tristes,pero bueno ya vere lo que escribo por ahora me conformo con haber acertado en este capitulo...¿Me merezco un Review?__  
_


	5. Que no nos mientan

_****_**N/A=**_Holaa! otro capitulo antes de que comenceis os comento que durante la historia hay varios salto de pasado presente y futuro,como podeis observar y lo del capitulo anterior espero que no os dejara muy confusos XD aunque mas adelante lo entendereis...Os dejo con la lectura que espero que disfruteis y ante todo Gracias por pasarse y leerv ;).  
_

_**Capitulo 5 : Que no nos**_** mientan...**_  
_

_**1915..(septiembre)**_

Eran las cinco de la mañana y con suerte dormí dos horas,eso ya era mucho,hoy llegaba el día,el día que anhelaba,que ansiaba con todas mis fuerzas y eso era mas que suficiente para no poder dormir en toda la noche.

El día brillaba y sonreía como nunca,eso era un buen comienzo-pensé yo-pero no es todo oro lo que reluce...

Cuando dieron las seis bajé para comenzar mis tareas y terminar lo antes posible..

-Buenos días-exclamé.

-Buenos días muchachita-dijo la señora Pood.

-Buenos días-dijeron a la vez el señor Phill y Myra.

-Veo que hoy amaneces contenta,¿por qué motivo?-dijo el señor Phill.

-Amanezco igual todos los Días.

-Sera entonces por P-A-T-R-I...-comenzó a deletrear palabra por palabra.

-Vale,vale basta..sois insoportables..-dije roja.

Todos se rieron y vi como el señor Phill le guiñó un ojo a la señora Pood y a Myra.

-Lo he visto Señor Pood-exclamé.

El me miro ofendido-No se a que te refieres niña...¡Venga a trabajar! No te tomes tantas confianzas.

-Si señor Phill.

Todos parecían de mi edad por como se comportaban y las ganas de ponerme roja. Subí a vestir a la señorita Angela,desde hace dos semanas me habían recomendado esa tarea. Pude comprobar que la puerta no estaba completamente cerrada y se escuchaban a Sophie y Angela .

-Relajate Hermana y disimula tu felicidad...se nota.

-No lo puedo evitar Sophie,viene hoy ¿lo sabes?

-Creo que si no me lo hubieras repetido 60 veces puede que no lo supiera..

-¿Tanto se nota?

-No creo que madre sospeche nada,Tranquila.

-Vale-veo como respira profundamente y Sophie se ríe.

-No lo consigo..

-No debes hacerte muchas ilusiones..lo sabes ¿no?

-Claro que lo sé...pero tengo esas ilusiones

-Pues que desaparezcan y te recomendaría que te fijaras en otro.

-No puedo Sophie,lo quiero a el.

-Pero nunca podrás conseguirlo.

-Y ¿Quien te dice que no?

-Madre lo diría.

-¿y si se enterara demasiado tarde?

-¿Como?¿Que dices?

-Nos podríamos fugar juntos..

-Como se nota que tienes 15 años..

-Casi 16-objetó ella.

-¿Estas loca?

-Creo que si...

-No podrías hacer una cosa así..

-Claro que podría y podré

-Si hicieras eso madre nunca te permitiría la entrada en esta casa.

-Lo sé y no me importa..

-Ohh Angela de verdad que contigo no se puede..y aparte de lo de madre tienes otro inconveniente.

-¿Cual?-dijo cogiendo su vestido a la vez que se miraba con él en el espejo.

-El no te quiero,no está enamorado de ti.

Angela permaneció en silencio y se dispuso a mirar a su hermana.

-Claro que lo está.

-Sabes que no,sabes que el quiere a otra.

-¿a otra?-¿que otra?

-Angela sabes perfectamente quien es..

-No creo que sienta nada por ella.

-Se nota muchísimo,además de ser correspondido por ella.

-A ella si que se le nota..

-No te engañes hermana,tu no eres Teresa.

-Pero ¿tu de que parte estás?..No me das muchos ánimos por lo que veo

-Solo te digo la verdad,no quiero que sufras. Te dije que era amor imposible hace mucho tiempo.

-Y lo sé pero en el corazón no se manda...

Yo seguía detrás de la puerta con los ojos de par en par...Tu no eres Teresa.¿se referían a mi?-.

Mi corazón palpitaba alegremente por la noticia que había escuchado,ambas creían que yo estaba en el corazón de el y eso me alegraba completamente.

Pum Pum Pum-toqué a la puerta.

-Adelante-dijo Angela.

-Señorita,vengo a vestirla si es en buen momento.

-Yo me voy a mi habitación-dijo Sophie.

-Pasa Teresa.-exclamó Angela.

-¿Que vestido se va a poner?-pregunté.

-Ese...¿te parece apropiado? O es demasiado?

-A mi me parece perfecto.

-Pues ese sin duda alguna..-dijo sonriente.

-Si,señorita.

Permanecimos en silencio y después de ayudarla a vestirla la peine también. Vi que ella me miraba aunque discretamente,claro está.

-Oye Teresa-empezó.

-¿Si,señorita?

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro.

-Pero debes contestarme sinceramente ¿vale?

-Si,señorita ¿de que se trata?

-Verás,sé que no es de mi incumbencia ..

-Intentaré responderle con sinceridad.

Ella asintió con la cabeza...cerró los ojos y disparó-¿Te gusta Patrick?

Yo me quedé congelada y es que aunque hubiera escuchado esa conversación minutos atrás,no me hubiera imaginado que Angela me pudiera preguntar una cosa así...tal fue mi Shock que el cepillo se me resbaló de las manos,cosa con la que rápidamente reaccioné y lo recogí.

-¿Como?-fue la única palabra que pudieron pronunciar mis temblorosos labios

-Pues eso,¿te gusta?..No es nada malo,te comprendo perfectamente si fuera así..pero dime la verdad.

-Señorita yo...yo..-¿que debía hacer? No era mentirosa y ella me pidió la verdad..¿por qué debía de mentirle? Pero no podía decir la verdad ¿no? Seria algo inapropiado de mi parte ...pero algo debía de decir y tenia que ser rápido..

-Yo yo...Si,me gusta.-no podía creer que mis labios hubieran expresado aquellas palabras.

Ella me miraba a través del espejo.

-Me alegra que hayas sido tan sincera conmigo. Así puedo saber a quien enfrentarme.

-¿Como dice?..

-Lo que oyes Teresa..tienes que desenamorarte inmediatamente de él. Es mio.

-No creo que sea de nadie.

-¿Te atreves a contestarme?

-Usted a sido la que me ha amenazado.

-Serás...Mira mugrienta,mas te vale hacer lo que te he dicho o..

-¿O que?

Se levanta y se pone frente mía..pude apreciar que eramos casi de la misma altura aunque ella un poco más alta.

-O tendré que convencer a mi madre de que te eche. No seria muy complicado.

-No creo que se atreva a hacer eso.

-Y ¿que podría hacer una sirvienta al respecto?

-Pues podría hablar con la señora de que su hija menor se a enamorado de un "sirviente" y que tiene locuras como las de fugarse con él.

Ví como comenzó a ponerse nerviosa...-No te atreverías..

-Prueba a ver..

-Sal de aquí ¡Ahora!..

Yo hice lo que dijo¿que se creía?¿que no me iba a defender? Si pensaba en dejarle el camino libro iba bien encaminada..La niñata ..-Basta Teresa-pensé-tranquilízate,hoy viene él..

En su carta me dijo que llegaría sobre las nueve y media de la noche y eran las doce de la mañana..

Quedaba tiempo...

Sobre las cinco de la tarde todos estábamos en la planta baja..donde se encontraban los de abajo..los sirviente,cocineros..limpiadores...etc... La señora Pood estaba sentada en la silla descansando,Myra sentada a su lado cosiendo,yo me ofrecí a ayudarla pero ella se negó entonces me senté...y el señor Phill permaneció de pie.

-Tengo ganas de que llegue ya-exclamó la señora Pood.

-Usted y todos señora Pood-dijo el señor Phill.

-Ya pero es que no me imagino lo que habrá cambiado...estará mas alto,más..

-Estará mas hombre-dijo Myra-habrás visto cosas horrorosa,habrás pasado por cosas aun peores y ademas la guerra cambia a todos.

-Cierto...-dijo la señora Pood...tiene que..

-¡Basta! estáis asustando a la pobre Teresa.

-Solo iba a decir que tiene que estar mas guapo..

-Eso va a ser difícil-dijo Myra.

Todos nos giramos para observarla...ella se dio cuenta ..-¿Que pasa? Yo también tengo ojos en la cara. Todo empezamos a reírnos.

-Tengo ganas de verlo-exclamé.

-Lo sabemos-dijo el señor Phill.-desde que ese muchacho se fue la casa a perdido su toque divertido.

-Cierto,siempre estaba haciendo de las suyas.

-¿Como fue la primera vez que lo vistes en la casa?

-Pregunto Myra.

-Me caí con él.

-¿Te caistes?

-Si-dije sonriendo.

-¿Como?

-Pues iba a abrir la puerta cuando el también hizo lo mismo y nos tropezamos aunque yo me caí y el no.

-Empezasteis bien-dijo la señora Pood.

-Seguramente te dijo algún piropo en cuanto te vió.

-¡Claro que no!..-dije ruborizandome al recordar.

-Ohh si,he dado en el clavo,si es que de el no me extraña pero no me imagino lo que contes...tas..tes...

Todos se quedaron callados,pero después volvieron.

-¿Y bien? ¿que le contestastes después del piropo?

-¿Por qué insistes en que me dijo un piropo?

-Patrick es así,estoy segura de que te dijo uno..¿Y bien?

-Solo me dijo que era mas guapa de lo que imaginaba..

Estaban todos muy raros con esta conversación me veían y no me veían,parecían que miraban para otro lado,para otro lugar...

-¿Que os pasa?

-Nada..-dijo el señor Phill.

-Bueno y ¿que le contestastes después de eso?

-Ohh pues-hice una pausa y permanecimos en silencio-Le dije que..que..-noté como algo se me acercaba por detrás y como un aliento caliente se acercaba a mi oído...

-Que no era de esas chicas que caían rendidas con un piropo y dos sonrisas-dijo bajito contra mi oído..mi reacción no fue otra que cerrar los ojos ante su contacto después de un año y casi 2 meses..

-Patrick-susurré...me dí la vuelta y lo ví...

Estaba mas alto y parecía mas maduro,estaba cambiado,era cierto pero para bien...si antes era atractivo ahora no podía describir la palabra exacta para tanta belleza. Dejamos la observación y nos dimos un abrazo...podía permanecer así durante años y años y nunca me cansaría.

-Nosotros también esistimos-exclamó la señora Pood.

Dejamos el abrazo y volvimos a la realidad.

-¡Señora Pood!-exclamó con alegría..-¿Donde está la mejor cocinera de toda Inglaterra?

-Esperando a que llegaras,muchacho-dejame que te vea..-Ohh estas impresionante.¡Como has crecido!.

-Yo también estoy aquí-dijo Myra.

-¡Myra!..-y la abrazó..

-Yo también me alegro de verte ..

-¡Señor Phill!

-Que alegría de que estés de vuelta con nosotros-dijo

-Estaba deseando,créeme.

-Pero sientate-exclamo Myra..-Cuéntanos ¿como estas?

Empezaron a conversar,claro estaba..nada relacionado con la guerra y aunque el dijera que estaba bien podía apreciar en su rostro un punto de tristeza,como algo en su sonrisa había desaparecido y eso me alarmó. Una tormenta se avecinaba,miles de nubes venían en nuestra dirección algo avisaba de que todo no estaba bien en él...

**N/A=**_¿como voy?...espero estar haciendo lo correcto en esta historia XDD..¿Review? ;)_


	6. La realidad es otra

**N/A=**_Holaa! y aquí seguimos con otro capitulo que sin duda es el mas emotivo hasta el momento y uno bastante ...no sé como decirlo "bonito" XD_

_Espero no ser muy dura ...Gracias a los que se pasan a leer y al que deja comentarios...Gracias! DIsfruten de la lectura.  
_

**Capitulo 6 : La realidad es otra.**

El fuego de la chimenea percataba toda mi atención,ese fuego que me sumergía en lo mas hondo de mi,me relajaba,me mandaba a otro universo paralelo a donde mi cuerpo permanecía...pensaba en el,eso era indiscutible. Lo observé,no hablaba mas de lo preciso,es decir,solo hablaba cuando nosotros le preguntábamos y eso lo era normal en él,pero imaginé que seria lógico después de un año fuera,después de estar en una guerra que nunca debería de haber existido...

-Me alegra tenerte de nuevo aquí,con nosotros-dijo la señora Pood.

-Esto no era lo mismo sin ti-dijo Myra.

-Yo también os he echado de menos,no sabeis,no os imagináis cuento..

-Bueno-dijo el señor Phill colocando una mano en su hombro-lo importante es que ya estas de vuelta...¿No es cierto Teresa?

Los miré fijamente y asentí con la cabeza.

-Ohh Teresa a sido la que más te a echado de menos.

-Señora Pood...-dije en tono amenazante...

-¿Que? Es cierto..¿no Myra?

-Es cierto,para que vamos a mentir..-dijo divertida.

-¿Ya empezamos?-dije mirándolas fijamente para que pararan,eran peor que dos niñas é hacia el y sonreía ante esa conversación.

-No me cabe duda de que ha sido así-afirmó el.-¿Sabes? Te veo cambiada.

-Yo también a ti..

-¿Que clase de cambios?-dijo el señor Phill.-yo os veo igual.

-Yo lo veo mas alto,mas maduro y también a cambiado físicamente-dije.

-Espero que haya sido para mejor..-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Yo sentí la sangre en mis mejillas y ante eso baje un poco la cabeza para ocultarlo..

-Ohh Si,Hazme caso de que a sido para bien-dijo la señora Pood,Myra le dió un codazo..

-Yo te veo también más alta y mas madura,pero sobre todo más guapa si es que podías estarlo más todavia.

Lo miré fijamente aunque en mi cara debía de aparecer dos tomates en cada mejilla..y él se rio ante mi sonrojez.

-Que tonterías dices..

Entonces alguien entró apresuradamente por la puerta...-¡Patrick!-exclamó con alegría acercándose y observándole.

-¡Angela!..-también lo dijo con ¿Alegría?aunque me duela admitirlo así era,pero vi algo que hizo que mi ira se disparara al 90 % y era un abrazo por parte de él.

-Te he echado de menos..

-Y yo a ti Angela..¿como estás?

-Oo eso es lo que yo debería de preguntarte ¿no crees?

-Estoy bien..-pero pude observar esas pequeñas frunciones en la frente.

-No estaría muy convencida de eso.

-Bueno cuéntame ¿que tal todo?

-Podríamos ir a la biblioteca y allí hablamos tranquilamente..

Miró hacia nosotros ,yo me quede inmóvil,pero los demás asintieron.

-Esta bien..-afirmó él.

Pasaron 2 horas y pude verlo de nuevo..

-¡Patrick!-exclame para que me observara.

-Ahora no Teresa,estoy cansado ¿te importaría si habláramos mas tarde?

-En absoluto pero ¿seguro que estas bien?-con eso me miro fijamente a los ojos,me callé y no dije nada más ...esa había sido su respuesta.

**2 meses mas tarde...**

Me dirigí hacia la habitación de Sophie después de vestir a Angela...Toqué tres veces a la puerta y cuando tuve permiso para pasar pasé..

-Buenos días Señorita

-Buenos días ,ayudame a ponerme ese vestido.

-Si señorita.-cuando casi acabé comenzó a hablar...

-¿Como está Patrick?

-Bueno,no lo sé muy bien Señorita.

-Te lo comento porque ayer sucedió algo que me sorprendió bastante de el.

-¿El que Señorita?

-Pues mira,estaba sirviendo el té como siempre cuando de repente la bandeja comenzó a temblar y se balanceó encima de mi enfadé bastante tengo que reconocerlo..pero cuando vi que permanecía allí de pie inmóvil y con una expresión extraña en su rostro comencé a preocuparme.

Pero después reaccionó y comenzó a arreglar o si se puede decir así,el desastre.

Espero que esta noche no suceda lo mismo..ya que tuvo suerte de que fuera la unica persona que se enteró de lo sucedido..y esta noche habrá mas gente ¿no crees que suceda,verdad?

-No lo creo Señorita-dije desconcertada y para nada segura.

Mientras recorría el pasillo y bajaba por las escaleras volví a repasar lo que habia dicho la señorita Sophie. Pero tras muchas reflexiones,siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión. Algo Pasaba. La torpeza no era algo normal mejor dicho nunca había sucedido en Patrick. Algo sucedía y aunque mi cabeza pensara que podía haber sido una simple torpeza o un momento en el que el sol le cegó mi interior,mi mente sabia que esa explicación no era la verdadera.

El señor Phill levantó la cabeza de la mesa de trabajo.

-¡Teresa! Son las siete y media y no hay ningún cubierto puesto en la mesa¿como crees que se sentirán los invitado al ver la irresponsabilidad de esta casa?

-Nada bien señor Phill.

-Exacto,nada bien. Y si ves a Patrick dile que baje y que algo el favor de preparar ya el café y té para los señores..

-Si señor Phill.

Comencé a colocar la los cubiertos,la vajilla estaba puesta casi al completo,ya se habia encargado Patrick de eso. La huella de un pulgar manchaba el borde de la copa de la señora. Eché el aliento sobre la ofensiva marca la lustré con el borde de mi delantal. Tan concentrada estaba en mi tarea que di un salto al abrirse bruscamente la puerta.

-¡Patrick!-exclamé.-Me has asustado,casi se me cae la copa.

-No deberías tocarlas,yo soy el responsable de la cristalería.

-Había una huella,ya sabes como es la señora de exigente en esas cosas.

-Pensaba lustrarlas después-afirmó

-Bueno,ya no será necesario que lo hagas.

-No tienes que hacerlo-dijo en tono mesurado.

-¿Hacer que?

-Controlarme,seguirme como si fueras mi sobra.

-No lo hago,solo colocaba los cubiertos y vi la huella.

-Te dije que lo haría mas tarde.

-De acuerdo-y con eso dejé la copa en su lugar.Y volví a los cubiertos.

Deje que el silencio fuera el protagonista durante varios minutos en la sala pero no pude dejarlo mucho tiempo...

-Sé lo que pasó ayer.

El parecía no haberme escuchado y yo lo volví a decir en tono mas alto.

-Se lo que ocurrió ayer,aquí en el salón.

-La señorita ya te fue con el cuento ¿verdad?

-No.

-Apuesto que incluso se a reido.

-Por Dios ,claro que no. Estaba preocupada por ti..-hice una pequeña pauta. Yo estoy preocupada por ti.

El miró por encima de la copa que limpiaba entre sus manos-¿Preocupada por mi?

El tono con el que me hablaba no me gustaba en absoluto.

-No es propio de ti dejar caer una bandeja y no comentarlo. Pensé que tenias miedo de que el señor Phill lo descubriera. Pero estoy segura de que él no se hubiera disgustado. Todo cometemos errores..nadie es perfecto.

-Niña tonta..crees que me preocupa que un té acabe en el suelo.

-Patrick...

-¿Crees que no sé hacer mi trabajo?¿Después de haber estado en donde estuve?

-No he dicho que...

-Pero todos lo pensais ¿verdad? Puedo sentir como me mirais,me vigilais. Podeis ahorraros las preocupaciones ¡No me pasa nada! ¿Me oyes? Nada.

Mis ojos comenzaron a arder...

-Solo queria ayudar-susurré.

-¿Ayudar? -Rio malvadamente o eso me parecía..-¿que te hacia pensar que podrías ayudarme?

-Bueno Patrick .Bueno tu y lo que me contabas en las cartas.

-Olvidalo.

-Pero Patrick

-No te acerques a mi Teresa -dijo volviendo a las copas.-Nunca he necesitado tu ayuda,no la necesito y no la quiero. Sal de aquí que ya me encargo yo de mi trabajo.

Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de agua...pero no tuve que pasar mas vergüenza,me aseguré de estar fuera de su vista para deramar esas lagrimas..y de secarlas tan rapidamente de como salieron.

Depués de terminar con la comida y dar paso a los postres..el señor Phill me mandó a buscar a Patrick ya que no habia dado señales de vida..y a lo que yo me negue rotundamente pero de nada me sirvio.

La luna bañaba de reflejos plateados el inmenso jardín,por fín en el ultimo peldaño de la escalera pude apreciar su silueta,llegué y me detuve junto a el,algo a lo que no dio motivos para saber de mi presencia.

-Me envía el señor Phill-dije duramente.

No obtuve respuesta.

-¡Y no me ignores!.-el sigio mirando a la inmensa luna reflejada en el agua.

-¡Patrick!

-Soy diferente Teresa,soy un Patrick diferente al de que conociste.

Eso me dejo totalmente desconcertada...

-Los veo Teresa,están en todas partes,durante el dia no estan grave,pero por la noche los veo y los oigo. En el salon,en la cocina,en mi habitación en las calles del pueblo en todos los sitios pero cuando me vuelvo para verlo no está. ...todos estan...

Huebira deseado saber quienes eran ellos,pero no pregunté . Me senté.

-Hace mucho frío,vamos a dentro y te preparare una taze con chocolate.-¡Patrick!

Rocé su mano con la yema de los dedos e impulsivamente los apoyé sobre los suyos.

-No-Patrick retrocedio sonrprendido. Mis mejillas ardian como si alguien me hubiera dado una bofetada...-No lo hagas.

Apretó los parpado queriendo ocultarse del mundo,escondiendo esos ojos azules que tanto me gustaban observar y mas a la luz de la luna..pero vi la expresión de su cara...alarmante.

-Pensaba que a mi regreso..-la frase quedó en el aire...-Tenia tantos deseos de verte..Todos me decían que si me mantenía ocupado.

Su gran coraza se desmoronó monstando al mundo,a mi,a esa luna que nos observaban que definitivamente estaba mal,que necesitaba desahogarse,decirle al mundo entero,gritar sin ir mas lejos...lo que sentia por dentro. Comenzó a llorar.

-No,no..no me mires Teresa. Soy un cobarde..

-¡No eres un cobarde!-afirmé duramente.

-¿Por qué no consigo quitármelo de la cabeza?..empezó a golpearse con las manos.

-¡Basta,Patrick!-Traté de sujetarle las manos pero no pude apartarlas de su cara. Aguardé,mientras su cuerpo se estremecía,malcidiendo mi ineptitud. Por fin pareció calmarse un poco.  
-Dime que es lo que ves-le pedí.

Él me miró pero no dijo nada.Y por un instante vislumbré lo que él percibia en mí.Entre su esperiencia y la mía había un abismo. Supe que no me contaría nada de lo que había visto. De algún modo comprendí que ciertas imagenes,ciertos sonidos,no pueden ser compartidos,y no pueden ser olvidados. Perduran en la conciencia hasta que,poco a poco,se retiran a los pliegues más profundos de la memoria,cayendo temporalmente en el olvido.

En su consecuencia,no volví a preguntar. Puse mi mano en su mejilla y suavemente guié su cabeza hacia mi hombro. Me quedé muy quieta mientras su cuerpo se estremecía contra el mío.

Y así,juntos,permanecimos sentados en la escalera.

**N/A=**_¿Demasiado duro? XD¿he sido mala en este capitulo?...Bueno espero de todos modos que haya gustado esa forma en la que Teresa siempre está ahí para ayudarlo...Yo soy de las de un final feliz XD pero tambien las de sufrir un poquito jeje ;p...Todo los comentarios son bien recibidos._

_Gracias de verdad por pasarse y leer..  
_


	7. Tan solo con una mirada

**N/A=** _Holaa! bueno aqui otro capitulo ...¿sorprendente?Creo que es soprendentemente romántico XDDD Gracias por leer ;)__**  
**_

**Capitulo 7 : Tan solo con una mirada...  
**

**Diciembre...**

Estaba nublado. Desde aquella noche sentados en las escaleras no hablamos más del asunto,es cierto que quiso cambiar su actitud,ser el mismo Patrick Jane que conocí y que estaba consiguiendo serlo. Cosa que hacia que cada día me levantara con el mismo propósito,traer de vuelta a Patrick Jane.

Cada día estaba más cerca,sabia que de un día para otro no se olvidaría de un año de su vida,un año horroroso,terrible...pero cada día olvidaba algún pequeño detalle. Nuestra relación comenzaba a ser la misma de siempre...riendo,hablando,trabajando y haciendo payasadas. Eso era lo único que me importaba en la vida...traerlo completamente de vuelta.

Estábamos en el jardín observando las grandes nubes grises que se acercaban y que avecinaba lluvia. Nuestra tarde libre y estábamos en el jardín de la casa...no era lógico,lo sé,pero nos gustaba ese jardín,supongo que era porque en ese jardín tuvimos esa extraña conexión entre nosotros,nos gustaba como ese jardín nos hipnotizaba para llegar hasta él y quedarnos sumergidos profundamente y sin escapatoria.

Tumbados en la hierba damos por comenzada otra conversación.

-Esto esta bien..-agregó con voz relajada.

-Si..-susurré.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-dijo girando su cabeza para observarme.

Yo no contesté pero negué con la cabeza..él volvió a su posición inicial...

-Puedes preguntármelo. Sé que todos los días deseas poder hacermela.-afirmó.

-Esta bien,te lo pregunto.¿Como estás?

-Mejor -dijo respirando.

-Suena sincero.

-Claro, no te estoy mintiendo Teresa. Desde esa noche todo cambió para bien.

-Si pero...

-¿Pero..?

-No estas completamente bien,lo noto y lo comprendo. Y aunque me alegra saber y no sabes cuento que estas mejor...quiero tener completamente a ese Patrick Jane...feliz,seguro,creído,grosero pero divertido,coqueto pero inteligente...

-Lo sé y yo también quiero a ese Patrick y ¿sabes una cosa?-dijo girando su cabeza para mirarme

-¿Que cosa?-dije mirándolo.

-Avanzas a pasos agigantados y lo estás consiguiendo completamente.

-¿Si?-dije ilusionada.

-Absolutamente. Si no huebieras estado conmigo creo que no huebiera estado en esta vida mucho tiempo.

-¡Que cosas dices!..

-Es cierto Teresa,no te haces una idea de lo que ha significado que estubieras a mi lado día tras día,horas tras hora y minuto a minuto.

-Y lo seguiré estando..

-Eso espero-dijo con una sonrisa.-De verdad que estoy mucho mejor.-dijo mirándome mas fijamente como si quisiera ver dentro de mi,como si quisiera leerme la mente o incluso mi mismo corazón.

Era cierto que estaba mejor,lo podía ver en el interior de sus ojos azules,ya no había esa tristeza,esa oscuridad...podía ver un rayo de felicidad.

-¿Sabes que es lo que mas me llamó la atención en cuanto te vi?

-No..¿Que?

-Tus ojos,esos ojos verdes,hermosos y grades que siempre tienen una respuesta a mis preguntas.

-Para,porque ya me estas poniendo roja..

El dio un carcajada,alegre y pura..cosa que me alegró.

-Y ¿Sabes lo que más me llamó la atención en cuento te vi?

-¿Todo?-dijo riéndose.

-¿ves como te lo crees?..No..-hize una pausa-fue tu sonrisa.

-¡Vaya!y me dijistes que no eras de esas que caen rendida con una sonrisa.

-¿Yo dije eso?

-Lo dijiste,y fue la segunda cosa que más me gustó de ti,tu carácter.

-Ya..-y comencé a reírme.

Ambos nos recoorporamos,nos sentamos en la hierba.

-Es cierto..

-Bueno y ¿que preguntas quieren que te afirmen mis ojos?

-Bueno pues no son exactamente preguntas,no te pregunto muy a menudo como estas porque con solo mirarte a los ojos lo sé,se cuando estas triste o estas alegre,sé cuando estas agobiada,asustada,estresada o inquietada. Sé cuando te preocupas por mí,sé lo feliz que te sientes cuando estás a mi lado..

-Así que feliz ee...-no me dejó continuar.

-Sé cuando te pones roja o cuando tus ojos son los que ocupan ese color,sé que has sufrido por mí durante estos meses y lo siento,siento como te he hablado,como te he tratado …

-Janee..

-Shh!-me silenció posando su dedo índice en mis labios.-Sé lo que pasa por tu cabeza en cada instante,en cada segundo...Sé la diferencia de como palpita tu corazón cuando no estas cerca de mi y de cuando si lo estás.

Intente hablar,pero no me salia la voz...

-Y por ultimo y lo que si le pregunto a tus ojos es ¿que sientes cuando no me tienes cerca?¿por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?¿que es lo que realmente siente tu corazón cuando me ve?acaso ¿lo mismo que el mio?

De repente el tiempo se paró a mi alrededor..¿estaba preparada para esto? Mi corazón corría agitadamente,mi voz se quebró cuando noté su dedo en mis labios...mis ojos se cerraban ante el contacto.

-Patrick..que es lo que nos pasa...

-No lo sé,dímelo tu.-posó su frente con la mía.

-¿Que siento cuando no te tengo cerca?..siento que mi vida se desmorona,como si de repente el día se convierte en noche,el sol en la luna..¿Por qué me preocupo por ti? Todos nos preocupamos por tí,eres parte de nosotros,eres parte de mi¿que siente mi corazón cuando te ve?No sé lo que siente el tuyo pero ni yo misma puedo describir lo que siente el mio.

-Con eso me basta..-dijo acercándose a mí..estaba cerca,lo observaba,él me observaba,miraba sus labios perfectos. Esos labios con los que tantas veces besé en mis sueños...estaba solo a medio centímetro de los míos. Un crujido del cielo hizo que volviéramos a presente,los dos miramos arriba ,el agua caía y resbalaba por nuestras caras..Me levanté y noté la hierba resbaladiza por mis pies desnudos,agradecido por el contacto del agua bajo ellos.

-¿Que horas es?Tenemos que irnos...-dije eso y él se levantó.

Yo caminé deprisa por la hierba para llegar a la mansión,pero algo agarró mi muñeca impidiendo seguir adelante con mi propósito. Estaba empapada,el vestido se teñia a mi cuerpo. Me giré,el estaba hermoso,mirándome,con su camiseta pegada a su pelo rubio y rizado ahora se combirtió en castaño y liso por el agua.

-Es la hora de terminar lo empezado ¿No te parece?

Iba a contestarle pero no tuve tiempo,me arrastró hacia el,estábamos juntos,muy juntos...tremendamente juntos y estaba asustada. Él era más alto que yo y tuve que mirar hacia arriba para encontrarme con sus ojos..tragué saliva ante esos labios tan tentadores..

El me miró y procedió a lo que tenia pensado hacer...se acercó quedando a medio centímetro,igual que antes y se paró ahí,esperando a que me desmayara. Era cruel. Pero no tuve que esperar más,tocó suavemente mis labios con los suyos,era suave,era dulce,era romántico...

Noté como su mano se quedaba en mi cintura y mis brazos rodearon su cuello. Profundizamos el beso,sabia a él,sabia tan bien,una mezcla de té de menta con agua de lluvia...una mezcla que quería probar todos los días y si por mí fuera morirme allí mismo,ahora mismo,en ese instante...

Estaba explorando su boca,era maravilloso...No podía respirar e imaginé que el tampoco ..Nos separamos a la vez..y nos quedamos mirándonos.

-Wuau-comentó el.

-Wuau-dije yo sonriendo.

-Eres sorprendente en todos los sentidos Teresa.

-No te creas,tu también.-él sonrió ante ese comentario.

-Pero creo-se quedó en silencio varios segundos- que necesito otro para saber ….-no permití que dijera nada más y le besé de nuevo.

Me separé de él,tenia que parar sinó no tardaríamos en llegar a algo más lejos y no podía ser. Vi como cogía una rosa, a continuación prosiguió a ponérmela detrás de la oreja,vi como me miraba y yo lo miraba de la misma forma a él...

-Es demasiada tentación ¡Que el cielo me perdone!...

Yo me reí contra su boca,el me cogió y empezó a darme vueltas por el jardín.

-Tenemos que entrar,vamos a coger un resfriado-Aseguré.

-Tienes razón...

La lluvia hacia que el jardín se llenara de su fragancia. Ese olor fresco a hierbabuena,esos árboles agradeciendo al cielo el agua que resbalaba por sus hojas. Esas flores recién regadas,contentas por no haberse olvidado de sus cuidados. El jardín estaba contento,yo estaba contenta...y todo gracias a las nubes..el único testigo de tanta felicidad,aunque ellas deramaran lágrimas ...para mi esas lagrimas eran puras lagrimas llenas de sentimientos.

**N/A=**_Bueno XD después de un capitulo emotivo viene un capitulo romántico jajajaja¿os gustó? Así lo espero._

_Gracias por leer.  
_


	8. Tus ojos Azules

**N/A=**_Hola! capitulo 8 XD El anterior fue romantico y este bueno...Espero como siempre que os guste...Gracias a los que se pasan y leen y a los que dejan Reviews -me alegrais con vuestras palabras :)-__Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura.  
_

**Capitulo 8 : Tus ojos Azules...**_  
_

La felicidad puede que termine en un segundo o simplemente puede que no termine nunca.

Entramos por la puerta trasera cogidos de la mano,pero inmediatamente las separamos,no estaba bien visto.

-Oh gracias a Dios que estáis aquí-exclamo Myra con una cara que nos sorprendió y con un tono alarmante.

-¿Que pasa Myra?

-Teneís que ayudarnos,venid por favor..-decía casi en susurro. Me estaba alarmando,no sabia lo que pasaba ..Patrick y yo nos miramos asustados.

La seguimos por las escalera y se paró en la puerta de Angela...

Se congeló delante de la puerta.

-Pero Myra ¿que sucede? ¿Tan grave es?-dije yo.

-Ese es el problema,no sabemos lo que ha pasado.

-Abre la puerta de una vez Myra.-exclamó Patrick.

Cuando abrió la puerta y entramos nos quedamos mudos totalmente...Angela estaba tumbada en su cama,pálida muy pálida,en el cuello del camisón había una gran mancha de sangre a la vez que en el suelo y en el tocador.

-¡Jesús!-exclamé..¿Que a ocurrido?

-Toqué la puerta de la señorita para informarle de que la cena se daría en pocos minutos y preguntarle si necesitaba algo. No contestó. Toqué varias veces y nada..entonces me alarmé y entré. La encontré en el suelo,desmayada y con sangre en la nariz ..imaginaros solamente con verla..algo le ocurre. No es normal.

-¿Has informado a la señora?

-Por supuesto..fue lo primerísimo que hice,está llamando al médico.

Patrick se acercó al lado de su cama para poder observarla mejor...-Esto no me gusta.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿No la ves? Esta pálida,a sangrado por la nariz,esta sudando por lo que tiene fiebre y esos sintomas nunca son buenos.

-¡Pero Myra! ¿Todavia no has limpiado?-Exclamó el señor Phill.-Imaginate como está la señora,para ver este desastre sin limpiar.

-Lo siento señor Phill.

-Venga niños,ayudarnos en este desastre.

**3 horas mas tarde...**

-Y bien doctor ¿que le sucede?

-Siento comunicarle esto Señora Wyne pero las noticias no son nada buenas...

-Hable de una vez.

-No sé exactamente lo que le ocurre a su hija,tiene todos los síntomas de una gripe,una gran gripe pero nunca he visto nada parecido a lo que padece ella.

-¿Me esta diciendo que ni un Doctor puede comunicarme lo que le sucede a mi hija?¿Estoy en lo cierto?

-Si señora Wyne..desgraciadamente en el mundo de la medicina..

-Imbécil,eso es lo que usted es, un Imbécil si no sabe hacer su trabajo.

-Hay muchas enfermedades que desconocemos todavía.

-¿Y ese es mi problema?Yo lo único que pido es que ponga bien a mi hija.

-Ese es otro problema,puedo darle medicamentos pero Señora Wyne se que es duro escuchar esto pero es mi deber informarle que...

-¿que?

-Su hija puede que esté entre la vida y la muerte.

-No,no no y no me niego a creer eso..¡SI hace dos horas estaba perfectamente!

-¿No a vomitado ni a tenido mareos durante esta semana o estos días.?

-No,claro que no.

-La verdad es que si madre-exclamó Sophie.

-¿Que sabes Sophie?-dijo la señora muy asustada.

-El otro día vomitó,dijo que seria por algo que había comido porque ya había vomitado dos veces en esa mañana. Pero parece ser que no es solo una indigestión ¿No es así doctor?

-Me temo que así es.

-¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para salvar a mi hija?

-Señora,hay posibilidades de que salga del estado grave pero también hay que estar preparados para lo peor.

-¿Cuanto puede durar?

-Pues si no mejora y sigue en el mismo estado durante una semana,poco...Pero yo vendré cada día para observarla. La esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde Señora Wyne...Tenga fé.

Pudimos oír todos,además de ver,el sollozo de la señora y como lloraba en el regazo de su otra hija,era duro que un médico no supiera exactamente lo que tuviera su hija además de decirle que podía morir en cualquier momento.

Nos separamos todos de detrás de la puerta y nos miramos tristemente..,la Señora Pood Lloraba,al igual que Myra en el hombro del Señor Phill,yo no sabia que hacer,ni que decir ...Vi a Patrick,estaba totalmente ido,ausente y afectado como lo estábamos todos.

-No es justo que una chica tan joven pueda morir.-Dijo Myra entre sollozos.

-No es justo-afirmaba la señora Pood.

Yo posé mi mano en el hombro de Patrick,él reaccionó y me miró tristemente yo ante tal,le abracé...

-Todavía hay esperanzas ¿no? Eso a dicho el doctor,todo no está perdido.-Dije para animar un poco la situación.

-No Teresa-dijo el señor Phill - esto tiene un color totalmente negro,no veo rayos de esperanza por ningún lado...

-Pero¿como puede alguien enfermar de tal extremo en tal solo 3 días?

-Más de 3 días...-dijo Patrick-Ya no estaba de la misma forma,cuando la veía,decía que estaba cansada y que le dolía la cabeza.

-Y ¿Por qué no avisó inmediatamente?-Pregunte desesperada por la situación.

-No lo sabemos..-dijo la Señora Pood.

-No lo entiendo-dije...-No lo entiendo..y lo abracé de nuevo.

**2 días después.**

-Hola

-Hola madre.

-¿Como estás?

-Umm me duele la cabeza.¿Que me sucede?-dijo recoorporandose de la cama.

-Solo tienes un resfriado,no te preocupes..-dijo con su mejor voz.-No te muevas ¿quieres? Estás débil. Tomate está pastilla.

Antes de que pudiera darle la pastilla se giro al lado de su cama y vomitó al suelo...

-¡Dios! Dijo sentándose a su lado y apartándole el pelo de la cara.

-Esto no es solo un simple resfriado ¿no madre?-agregó cuando se recuperó.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Claro que es solo un simple resfriado.

-No,no lo es..¿Crees que no lo veo,madre?Veo cuando entras con esa mascara en tu cara no queriendo mostrarte asustada y triste,como quieres animarme y hacerme pensar que estoy mas o menos bien...veo a Sophie,veo sus ojeras,sus ojos rojizos y veo a Alejandro que quiere pasar todo el día en mi habitación conmigo...además de que veo a los sirvientes como me miran...esa tristeza que hay en sus ojos cuando ven mi cara. Además de que sé que algo no va bien en mí..vomito,toso y tengo fiebres altísimas y encima no mejoro.

-Que tonterías dices..

-Voy a morir ¿Verdad? No quiero mentiras madre,solo quiero saber la verdad y disfrutar de lo que me queda.

-Escuchame bien señorita .Tu no te vas a morir ¿Escuchastes? No.

Asintió débilmente y posó su cabeza en el hombro de su madre.

**A la semana**

-Esto no mejora,empeora..-dijo la señora al doctor.

-Lo siento..-No puedo hacer nada más.

-Lo siente...no siente nada-dijo no queriendo derramar mas lagrimas.

-Su pulso está débil..

-Eso significa que no le queda mucho más tiempo...¿No es así?

Él asintió tristemente..-Lo siento de verdad..no puedo hacer nada más. Solo queda esperar.

…**.**

Estábamos todos menos Myra,en la cocina ...la señorita estaba peor que esa misma mañana y por lo que intuimos no le quedaba mucho.

-Teresa,Patrick-dijo Myra débilmente.

-La señorita Angela quiere veros.

-¿A nosotros?-dijo Patrick

-¿A mi?-dije yo.

-A vosotros dos y ahora mismo... Así que andar hacia su dirección.

Nos levantamos y fuimos hacia su habitación...Toqué tres veces y pasamos..

-¿Quería vernos,señorita?

-Por supuesto pasad..Sophie,déjame a solas con ellos.-Su voz se escuchaba mas débilmente de lo que recordaba .

-¿Estas segura?

-Segura Sophie.

-Vale...

-¡Sophie!-exclamo Angela.

-¿Si,Angela?

-¿Nos vemos después?

-Claro que si..

-Si no nos vemos...que sepas que Te quiero.

-Que tonterias estás diciendo..claro que nos vamos a ver-Y le dió un suave beso en la frente.

Cuando cerró la puerta y nos quedamos a solas con ella ..prosiguió.

-¡Angela!-exclamó Patrick acercándose a su cama y sentándose a su lado.

-Patrick..-dijo ella con una sonrisa..-Teresa acércate tu también por favor.

Yo me acerqué..

-Os he echo llamar para deciros unas cosas antes de que me vaya..-dijo con una débil sonrisa.

-No te vas a ningún lado-le dijo Patrick.

-Ohh Patrick,sabes bien que sí,pero tranquilo,lo tengo asumido y por eso quiero despedirme antes de que sea demasiado tarde.Y pedir perdón.

-¡Que tonterías dices!No tienes que pedir Perdón, no has echo nada.

-Si que lo he echo-y miró hacia a mi.

-Teresa..-dijo.

-Es cierto señorita no tiene que pedir perdón en nada.

-Eres muy buena persona,de verdad pero claro que te tengo que pedir perdón.

-De verdad que no tiene que pedir perdón.

-¿De qué habláis?-dijo Patrick.

-Verás Patrick,sabes que desde que llegaste sentí algo por ti y ahora lo puedo decir-dijo con otra sonrisa-Hemos tenido una bonita amistad desde que llegaste,aunque yo siempre soñé con algo más...¡Ingenua de mi!.

-Claro que no..lo que pasa es que lo nuestro seria imposible.

-Lo sé Patrick ...Pero además no pudiera haber sucedido porque tu no me quieres.

-Claro que te quiero-dijo inmediatamente.

-Y no me cabe duda de que es así-dijo acariciandole la cara,pero como una amiga,como una hermana.-Él le cogió la mano.

-Por eso cuando ibas a volver de la guerra,tuve un encontronazo con Teresa..

-No fue nada que no esté olvidado por mi parte..-Dije yo y Ella asintió con la cabeza

-Gracias de verdad Teresa,pero aun así tengo que decirte Lo siento.

-En ese caso yo también se lo tengo que decir..Lo siento.

-Gracias por todo Teresa...-con eso se volvió a Patrick.

-Nunca olvidaré cuando llegaste a Lwinto,nunca olvidaré todo lo que me has enseñado además de los hermosos libros que he leído gracias a ti,Nunca olvidaré tu rostro vaya a donde vaya...

-Yo nunca olvidaré tu gran sonrisa...llena de alegría,llena de vida ..Gracias a ti Angela por estar conmigo en estos años en Lwinton..

Ella le envió una sonrisa-Espero de verdad y lo deseo de todo corazón que seáis felices ..-nos miro a los dos...-Estais echos el uno para el otro,de verdad.

-Angela—dijo Patrick..con los ojos llorosos.

-No se te ocurra derramar ninguna lagrima eee Patrick -dijo limpiándose una ella misma.-No.

-Te quiero-le dijo Patrick acercándose y dándole un suave toque en la frente.

-Yo también a ti,ahora iros..creo que ya...No dijo nada más..comenzó a toser …

-¡Llama a Myra Teresa!..-me dijo Patrick

Fui corriendo y volví con ella ...pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Vi como Patrick se acercó y depositó un suave beso en sus labios..-Adios Angela..le susurro al oído.

No pude evitar llorar ante su pérdida,fue triste perder a alguien tan joven...Fue triste la idea de no volver a ver a un ser querido.

Todo fuimos testigos del entierro,fue emotivo . Con un día soleado se despidió de nosotros,miles de gaviotas sobrevolaban encima de nuestras cabezas y un suave aire golpeaba nuestros cabellos al compás...

Miles de flores la rodeaban,miles de flores la despedían para siempre.

Sophie la despidió leyendo una carta...

_Querida Angela-_hizo una pauta,solo con empezar cayeron lagrimas por sus ojos..

_Recuerdo cada vez que me animabas por mis tonterías,recuerdo tu pequeña pero gran sonrisa,recuerdo tu voz,tus ojos y nunca los olvidaré...Recuerdo tus palabras,esas con la que me consolabas cuando estaba triste...y ahora que no estas aquí -_paró en seco y prosiguió varios segundos después derramando una lagrima-_ No se que hacer,no se como seguir adelante sin mi hermanita.._.-Cerró los ojos_-Recuerdo tu baile en medio del salón,tu risa y recuerdo la ultima vez que te dije que te quería...Recuerdo tus pequeños pasos cuando eramos niñas,nuestros juegos y nuestras peleas y si aún estuvieras aquí lo único que volvería a decirte seria...Te quiero. Porque nunca olvidaré tus ojos azules diciéndome que me querías y nunca olvidaré el ultimo beso que te di en la frente ante de que te marcharas,de que te fueras de mi lado...Te quiero Angela,siempre te querré.  
_

La señora Wyne fue hacia Sophie y la consoló...Siempre es duro perder a alguien que quieres..-Lloraron desconsalodamente durante horas y nadie podía remediarlo,nadie podía hacer nada,nadie sabia el dolor que eso causaba. Solo lo sabían los que habían pasado por la misma situación...como yo.

La vida es un instante,no sabes cuando acaba pero si sabes cuando empieza,lo que mas miedo tiene que darte en esta vida es cuando ya no sientas nada. La vida es un rayo de luz,de esperanza,son años por delante pero la vida también puede ser oscuridad,pena y dolor...El mundo es inexplicable,la vida es inexplicable...

Nada es justo,al contrario,casi todo es injusto. Puedes tener fe,esperanza .Puedes creer en milagros pero ¿Que pasa si todo eso no sirve?¿Si no ha pasado?-Levanto la mano y toco la cruz de mi cuello-

Siempre hay que creer en algo más,pero este tipo de situaciones hace que dudes. La vida hay que sentirla,que tocarla,que vivirla ...pero cuando todo eso desaparece significa que tu,de algún modo te has ido...Aunque todos los que te quieren,te recuerden y te quieran en lo más profundo de su ser.

**N/A=**_...con este capitulo he querido transmitir todas esas perdidas que sufrieron grandes y bajas familias en el siglo XX por culpa de solo una gripe y no tener el avance que les permitiera curarse en esa época,ese dolor que causaron a la tantas familias y a tantos padres perder a sus hijos con solo unos años,meses e incluso con solo unos días de vida..Bueno espero que os haya gustado .Gracias por leer._


	9. El comienzo

**N/A=**_LO SIENTO! no haber actualizado antes jajaja no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir este capitulo..pero lo conseguí :))) Gracias a los que se pasan y leen y a los que comentan se agradece ;) ¡Que disfruteis de la lectura!._

__**Capitulo 9 : El comienzo.  
**

Las cosas nunca son lo que parecen,aunque a veces eres tú la que no quieres asimilar las cosas de esa manera,desde ese punto,tal y como son realmente …

**Febrero...**

Solo habían pasado horas desde el entierro,todos nosotros estábamos juntos. La señora y los señoritos se habían retirado a dormir y tan solo eran las siete de la tarde ..cuando todavía ni el sol había desaparecido,cuando todavía no había dado las buenas noches..aunque no hubieran sido buenas en todo caso.

Todo estábamos en silencio,con una taza humeante delante nuestra...nadie decía nada mejor dicho nadie sabia que decir en un momento así..

-Seguramente quedará seguir adelante-agregó La señora Pood..sin quitar la mirada de su delantal.

-Tenemos que seguir adelante,sobre todo por Sophie y Alejandro..están muy afectados bueno todos estamos afectados pero encima mañana también ¡Tiene tela!.

-¿Que pasa mañana?-dije yo perdida .

-Es 22 de diciembre.. falleció el señor y eso también estará en cuenta ..

- también falleció mi madre-dijo yo con un hilo de voz casi sin llegar a escucharse.

-Pues anda que estamos en buenos tiempos entonces-exclamo Myra.

-¿Cuanto hace que murió el señor?pregunté llevándome la taza a mi boca.

-Umm -se quedó pensativa durante segundos..- 7 años.

-Que coincidencia,igual que mi madre-dije yo.

Las coincidencias de la vida quisieron que fuera un mal instante el mes de diciembre...Se llevó la vida de Angela,del señor y de mi madre...malos tiempos son lo que estamos pasando..pero de repente me acordé de algo que debía de haber caído hace tiempo.

-Myra,¿De que murió el señor?-pregunte yo.

-De un accidente automovilístico.

-¿Accidente?¿hace 7 años? ¿el 22 de diciembre?-intenté contractar toda la información que mi cerebro quería captar pero mi corazón no.

-Exacto¿Ocurre algo Teresa?

-¿Hubo afectados?

-No dijeron nada,pero si te soy sincera algo dentro de mi me decía todo lo ás se oigan chismes por el pueblo.

Las agujas del reloj quedaron suspendidas en el tiempo..las voces quedaron mudas,quería pensar que no podía ser que seria una coincidencia...pero¿tanta coincidencia?

-Teresa..¿que te pasa?-decía Patrick mirándome fijamente.

-¿Que chismes?-dije sin voz..aunque las palabras salieron..

-Pues que una mujer murió y que hasta podían haber muerto más ya que en el automóvil había mas personas.

-Ahora dinos que ocurre Teresa-Dijo la señora Pood.

-No pas...pas...sa nada -Hice una pausa-Solo que tengo que tomar un poco el aire.

-¿Con el frío que hace?-dijo el señor Phill.

No pudo decir más..yo ya me había levantado y salido por la puerta trasera...caminaba zigzagueando,no sabia bien si mis piernas iban a resistir hasta un banco...

No podía más..tenia que estallar...arrodillada en la hierba en frente del crepúsculo,un sollozo escapó de mi garganta y con ello miles de lagrimas por mis ojos resbalaron para regar las plantas...

No podía más con la rabia y empecé a arrancar hierba de mis rodillas,me manche las manos de marrón y verde pero no importaba,pasé las manos por mi caras...nada hacia sentirme mejor..y menos gritar pero lo hice.

-¡Ehh Teresa! ¿Que te pasa?-decía Patrick corriendo a sentarse junto a mi.

No contesté no podía,las palabras se quedaron atascadas en mi pecho,en mi alma.

-¡Contesta Por favor!..-Mírame..

Pero no lo miré y ante eso cogió mi cara con sus manos y quedó frente a mi.

-Dime ahora mismo que te sucede,no es normal verte así..llorando,gritando y con toda la cara manchada de barro.

Yo solo empecé de nuevo a llorar y a apoye mi cabeza en su pecho...

-Shhh-dijo acariciándome el pelo y retirándolo de mi cara.

-No es justo-dijo yo al fin.

-¿El que no es justo?dijo el ..

-La vida,simplemente eso Patrick,la vida no es justa..-dije levantando la cabeza y mirándolo.

-Lo sé.-dijo él.

Y era verdad que el lo sabia muy bien.

-Ahora¿puedes decirme por favor que sucede?

-Mi madre, ya sabes lo que ocurrió ¿no?

-Claro que si,tuvisteis un accidente tu y tu familia.

-Exacto..¿por qué tuvimos el accidente.?

-Un coche se salió del carril y ...-paró en seco.¿Hace 7 años?¿el 22 de diciembre?

-Si..

-No es posible Teresa..No Pudo ser el señor..

-¿No?todo indica que si.

-Demasiada coincidencia...

-No Patrick estoy segura que por él mi madre murió-Empezó de nuevo a aparecer el color rojizo por mis ojos.

-Ya está...-dijo Patrick atrayendo mi cabeza hacia él.

-No es justo..y encima casi cuatro años trabajando aquí y sin darme cuenta.

-Pero puede ser solamente una suposición tuya Teresa.

-No lo es Patrick,nunca nos dijeron el nombre del fallecido y ¿por que? Porque era de nombre importante ..

-Tranquila...ya no se puede hacer nada.

-Cierto pero me da mucha rabia.

-Lo sé,lo sé-acariciendome el cabello y quedándonos en silencio vimos desaparecer el color rojizo del cielo...dimos adios al crepúsculo.

**20 de febrero.**

Era el cumpleaños de Sophie y aunque ella no quisiera celebraciones su madre hizo lo contrario,estaban mal económicamente y tenían lo tenia fomentar. Invitaron a las 30 personas mas exquisitas de la alta sociedad.

Y todos los de abajo estábamos arriba de trabajo,limpiando,decorando ..preparando.

-Teresa ¿ ya has limpiado el salón?

-Si Myra...

-Bien,pues ahora ve y viste a Sophie.

-Si.

Subí las escaleras y cuando llegué a su puerta toqué y esperé que me indicaran paso.

-Adelante-yo entré..-Teresa,menos mal que ya estás aquí.

-¿que necesita señorita?

-Le dije a mi madre que no quería celebraciones pero nada ella ha echo lo que ha querido .¿ Sabes si vienen los Hoopers?

Sonreí ante la pregunta-Claro que si señorita,vienen.

-Excelente-dijo con un gran entusiasmo...-Entonces tienes que ayudarme con el vestido ¿cual me pongo?

-No sé señorita..

-Anda Teresa,mira mis vestidos y dime cual te parece mejor para está ocasión.

-Señorita yo...

-Por favor Teresa.

No insistí mas y me puse delante del armario ...ella permanecía detrás mía observándome.

Miré todos los vestidos,los observé detenidamente y todos y cada uno de ellos eran magníficos...pero si tuviera que elegir uno para Sophie seria ese vestido sencillo pero elegante con varios volantes al final dorados rosados por la cintura y color celeste en general. Si,le resaltaría los ojos.

-Yo diría que este señorita...-lo saqué y se lo mostré.

-Que buen ojo tienes Teresa...es fantástico. Gracias

-De nada señorita.

Ayudé a colocárselo y nos mantuvimos en silencio.

-Cuéntame Teresa.

-Que quiere que le cuente Señorita.

-No sé,quizás ¿como te va?

-Pues con mucho trabajo como puede comprobar..

-Me refería a Patrick-y mantuvo una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Pues somos buenos amigos.

-¿Nada más?

-Nada más.

-Pero si se os nota que os queréis ..¿solo sois amigos?

-Solo amigos señorita ...

-y ¿no habéis hablado mas enserio de vuestra amistad?

Yo me quedé en silencio ..-Bueno..

-¿Bueno?-dijo entusiasmada...cuéntamelo todo.

-No hay nada que contar señorita..solo una vez hablamos mas enserio pero nada.

-¿Pero nada?-no os entiendo de verdad.-¿Que ocurrió?

-Pues...-me puse roja.

-¿Os besasteis?

-Yo no dije nada

-Ahh-gritó emocionada...eso es mejor de lo que me imaginaba Teresa.-Que pasó después.

-Pues hace ya 3 meses de eso y no hemos tocado el tema.

-¿Como? ¡No me lo creo!.¿Ha que esperáis?

-Supongo que no sabemos como hablar de lo ocurrido o simplemente fue una tontería.

-¿Tontería? ¡Hay Teresa! ¿Te doy un consejo?

-Por supuesto..

-Puedes hacer dos cosas para que espabile...

La primera es mostrarte distante con él...o la segunda darle celos.

-No creo que pueda mostrarme distante y menos darle celos...¿con quien?

-Pues mira hoy va a haber un montón de chicos,hombres y ancianos que estos dos últimos no te convendría que estarán en la fiesta al igual que vosotros dos..

Yo me reí ante su respuesta..-Ya señorita pero mírame voy a ser la camarera.

-Por favor Teresa,ya conoces a los de la alta sociedad si ven a algo bonito le dan igual de que clase social sea.

-Ya...

-Además te voy a poner más guapa si cabe.

-¿Como?

-Te voy a maquillar.

-No,no y no ¿que dirían los demás?

-Los demás que digan lo que quieran.

-Y el pelo suelto.

-Tengo mucho trabajo todavía..

-Pues cuando tengas un hueco subes y dices que me vas a peinar...además que es cierto.

-Vale pero solo la voy a peinar,no vamos a hacer nada más.

-Lo que tu digas Teresa,ahora ve.

Terminé de hacer la mayoría de las cosas y subí a arreglar a Sophie.

Pum Pum Pum-toqué tres veces.

-Adelante..

-Has llegado justo a tiempo..

-Pero señorita...si ya está arreglada..-Se había soltado el pelo rubio,cayendo ondulado por debajo de sus hombros.-Esta fantástica.

-Gracias Teresa..ahora siéntate ahí.

-Oh no Señora,he dicho que no.

-No me contradigas Teresa-dijo casi gracioso.

-Pero es que...-me sentó a la fuerza.

-Tu solo cierra los ojos o relájate ,vamos a terminar en un periquete.

Me dio la vuelta,no pudiendo apreciar mi rostro en el espejo.

-No creerias que te dejaría verte antes de terminar.-Yo me reí.

Me soltó el cabello y hizo lo que quiso con él,porque yo no sabia lo que estaba haciendo. Llegó la hora del maquillaje,y vi como me colocó colorete rosa en las mejillas,en los ojos me echó algo que no sabia bien que era y el los labios me echó un brillo con un tono rosado.

-Y ya está...¿Preparada?

-Creo que si.-Y con eso me dio la vuelta.

Hizo maravillas con mi pelo..suaves ondulaciones negras caían,el flequillo me lo recogió al lado con una horquilla y del maquillaje simplemente el justo y necesario..no muy recargado.

-¿Y bien?¿Que te parece?

-Es maravilloso.

Ella se reía...-luces fantástica..

-Gracias Señorita..

-¿Puedo pedirte algo Teresa?

-Dime señorita.

-No me llames señorita,sé que debéis hablarme de usted y todo ese rollo pero tu solamente me dices Sophie y me tratas de tu..¿entendido?

-Pero señorita..

-Ehhhh ¿que he dicho?

-Esta bien.

-Te considero una amiga Teresa.

-Yo también te considero mi amiga Sophie-En ella apareció una sonrisa al ver que le hablé de tu.

-Perfecto así si...-Que de comienzo a la fiesta ¿no?

-Que de comienzo..

**N/A=**_vamos a ver lo que sucede..¿os gusta como va? Gracias por leer :)_


	10. Hormigas

**N/A=**_Holaa! Aquí seguimos con la historia :3 Gracias a todos por los que se pasan y leen y al que comenta .. ;) Espero os guste y sobre todo que disfruteis!._

__**Capitulo 10 : Hormigas.  
**

Estaba excitada,lo reconozco. Todo ese plan de Sophie me parecía muy descabellado,no iba a funcionar simplemente por el echo de que yo iba a ser una camarera y no una señorita de la alta sociedad..así que iba a estar la mar de complicado.

Respiré profundamente en el borde del ultimo escalón y me dirigí hacia la caballería.

-Myra ¿como te lo tengo que decir?..No tenemos tiempo de andar cotilleando y charlando de un lado para otro..¿no ves como estamos hoy?

-Si señor Phill..pero usted también se queda escuchando..

-Si bueno pero eso...-dijo levantando un dedo y dejándolo paralizado en el aire. Myra también me observó y a la señora Pood se lo cayó la bandeja al suelo (menos mal que estaba vacía).

-Bueno ¿que tengo que hacer ahora?-digo sin pensar.

-Pero Teresa-exclamó el señor Phill - ¿A donde vas así?

-Amm ¿tan mal estoy?

-Todo lo contrario-dijo La señora Pood- Así le quitas protagonismo a todos y sobre todo a Sophie..vamos,entras en la sala y nadie te quitará el ojo de encima. Tu te arriesgas a entrar o no.

-Que exagerada es Señora Pood-exclamé ruborizandome.

-Exacto ¿como es que te has arreglado así?-preguntó el señor Phill. No me parece adecuado.

-Con decirle señor Phill que me lo ha echo Sophie.

-¡Madre del amor hermoso!-dijo Myra-¿tienes tratos con la señorita Sophie?...

-Eso esta prohibido para nosotros ¿lo sabias niña?-dijo el señor Phill.

-Si, pero nadie lo va a saber ¿verdad? -Digo guiñando un ojo a ambos y a la señora Pood se le escapó una sonrisilla.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros Myra...-dijo el señor Phill...-nadie lo va a saber -dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Gracias señor Phill-dije dandole un suave brazo.

-Ya,ya-dijo dándome golpecitos - espero que salga bien eso que sea lo que estas intentando hacer.

-¿De que habla?..

-Por algo te habrá puesto así Sophie ¿no?.-dijo Myra.

-¿No hay trabajo?-pregunté inquieta.

-Exacto ..así que andando..-dijo el señor Phill.

Una vez más me ordenó como era lógico a ayudar a Patrick ,con las tarjetas y la vajilla.

Así que para no perder tiempo entré lo mas audaz posible y no levanté los ojos de los platos que llevaba en mi mano,Bueno mentira...los levanté al segundo.

Él estaba cogiendo los cubiertos..

-¿Donde estará los nuevos cubiertos?-

-Prueba en el tercer cajón de la derecha..-le dije ya colocando el primer plato con exacta precisión.

-OhH Aquí están..¿como lo sabías?..-dijo cerrando el cajón y abriendo otro para coger un nuevo trapo.

-Había escuchado que lo había puesto ahí..el señor Phill...

-Pues eres perspicaz Teresa..-Dijo dándose la vuelta y viniendo hacia la mesa.

-Gracias por ¿el cumplido?-digo dándole la cara..

-Se podría …...-Paró en seco y noté como ardían mis pómulos por su mirada,seguía mirándome fijamente y sin decir nada..De repente se le cayó una cuchara,Los dos reaccionamos y nos agachamos a cogerla y fue donde nuestras manos se rozaron después de tiempos atrás donde casi mi memoria lo tenia en el olvido.

El tacto fue preciso,suave y raro. En mi estómago parecían correr miles de hormigas asesinas de un lado para otro y además con su mirada que hacia que casi me mareaba.

Nuestras manos y miradas paralizadas en el tiempo hizo que reaccionara poniéndome de nuevo en pie y volviendo a la tarea.

-Sggg -sonó desde su garganta...

-¿Se podría decir...?-dije yo volviendo a la antigua conversación.

El seguía observándome y yo me reí por eso-pero rápidamente seguía al lado mía colocando los cubiertos..-Se podría decir que era un cumplido..pero cuando levanté la vista y te vi así,tan...¿Bella? Pues pensé que como demonios iba a ser un cumplido lo de perspicaz.

Estaba ruborizada...Estaba tan cerca de mi que era casi imposible concentrarse...

-Y ..-se acercó a mi oído..-¿A que se debe estar así de arreglada?.

-A nada..-dije volteándome.

-Nunca te había visto así...

-Pues ahora sí.

-Y me alegro-dijo con una sonrisa.

Seguimos pusíendo la mesa en silencio..a veces lo miraba...a veces me miraba...Hasta que llegó la hora de la fiesta.

Las grandes Lámparas iluminaban el salón como nada más...Aunque la luna llena también hacia su gran efecto en la noche.

Los invitados empezaron a charlar unos con otros y Patrick y yo con nuestras bandejas de Champaña avanzamos uno por la gran habitación...El en un extremo y yo en otro aunque aún así nos localizamos con la mirada.

Es verdad que noté varias miradas cayendo sobre mi..pero yo solo lo observaba a él...y así no podía ser..así que me concentré..

-¿Trabajas aquí?-observé como un hombre de veinte y pocos cogía una copa de mi bandeja.

-Así es..-dije

-No me puedo creer que una chica tan joven y tan hermosa pueda estar trabajando de sirvienta..

-Pues eso es lo que me tocó.

-Injusta la vida entonces..-dijo sonriéndome

-Puede ser..-dije correspondiendole,era atractivo de eso no había dudas y podría funcionar.

Miré por el rabillo del ojo a ver si lo localizaba..aunque muy discretamente,no fue así,no lo vi pero tampoco me preocupé mucho..

-Y cuéntame ¿como te llamas?

-Teresa...Teresa Lisbon

-Encantado..Yo soy Josep Wrote-dijo extendiendo su mano..yo se la di y el la besó suavemente.

-Encantada también...Ahora si me disculpa,tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Por supuesto.

Me alejé y fui a la cocina a rellenar las copas vacías y a colocar más. En cuanto cerré la puerta una mano cogió mi brazo y me estrujó contra la pared,haciendo que la bandeja casi se me balancease contra el suelo.

-¿Estas loco?Se me cae la bandeja con las copas y tendría los dos pies fuera de esta casa.

-Creo que exageras.

-Ohh si,salir normal del salón principal para ir a la cocina y de repente tu me estampas contra la pared por cualquier estúpido motivo,haciendo que mi trabajo hubiese dependido en un segundo de un hilo es solo exageración mía.

-Vale,vale..

-Bueno y..¿me dejas pasar?

-¿Que haces hablando con ese hombre?

-¿Disculpa?

-Eso,lo que oyes...No podemos,está prohibido..además de que te ha mirado de muy mala manera ..ese y todos los demás..-dijo por lo bajini.

-Ya-digo riéndome..-¿Celoso?

El abrió los ojos de par en par-¿Como dices? ¿Celoso yo? En absoluto..Solo soy precavido e intento que no salgas...

-Sigue!..Que no salga ¿perjudicada?¿mal parada?..¿Como?

-No,que no te hagan daño...piensa Teresa. Sabes lo que somos y lo que son ellos.

-Pero¿ Acaso ni una simple conversación puedo mantener con un hombre que quería coger una copa?

-Si,como escusa para hablar contigo y besarte la mano.

-¡Por Dios!-por dentro mi corazón palpitaba salvajemente...El plan funcionaba Y mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba.

-Como quieras..dijo separándose de mi y dejándome paso.

-Pues eso Patrick..que te diviertas..-y con eso me fui hacia la cocina.

Volví a la escena y los invitados seguían charlando y dándole piropos a la cumpleañera. Yo observé como una mujer se acercaba a Patrick...Fruncí la frente..haciendo que me quedara inmóvil en el sitio.

-Entonces-saltó una voz por atrás. -¿Cuantos años tienes Teresa?

-Que susto me ha dado Josep-exclamé..

-Ohh Discúlpame,no era mi intención.

-No,esta bien..pues tengo 18 años.

-Me lo imaginaba,te echaba eso mas o menos.

-¿Y usted?..

-Bueno lo primero no me llame de usted y lo segundo es que tengo 22.

-Me lo imaginaba-dije sonriéndole.

-¿Quien es ese muchacho?

-¿Que muchacho?

-Ese al que no paras de mirar y ese que no para de mirarnos.

-Ahh ese muchacho,uno que también trabaja aquí.

-Hasta ahí he llegado Teresa-dijo riendose..-pero bueno no sé.¿Sois novios?

-¿Novios?-Por favor claro que no

-Pues parece como si estuvieras celosa de verle hablando con esa mujer.

-Que tonterias dices Josep...-

-Pues mejor

-¿Mejor?

-Si,así tengo el camino libre.

Yo me río ante sus comentarios...

-No lo creo Josep...

-Bueno por lo menos estás consiguiendo que se ponga celoso..al igual que el lo está consiguiendo de ti.

-Vamos a dejar esta conversación..

-Ok,Ok.

-Creo que tu hombre se acerca-me lo dijo acercándose a mi oído. Yo ante eso sonreí.

-Teresa..

-Patrick te presento a Josep.-Josep,este es Patrick

-Encantado de conocerte Patrick-dijo extendiéndole la mano.

-Lo mismo digo Josep.

Permanecimos en Silencio los tres..algo que tuvo gracia..

-Bueno Patrick,tranquilo.

-¿Como dices?

-Que estés tranquilo,aunque me guste Teresa ella parece que tiene su corazón ocupado por otra persona..así que no tengo muchas posibilidades...¿No crees?

-No lo sé...¿Es así Teresa?

-Lo miré fijamente..Puede que sea así..o puede que me haya cansado y lo haya olvidado..

-¿Olvidado?¿Estás segura? Porque no te creo..-me dijo.

-¿No me crees?Entonces ¿Que crees?

-Buenos chicos,encantado de conoceros..-se fue de nuestro lado.

-No sé dímelo tu

-Lo que sé es que estaba teniendo una conversación bastante entretenida y tú me la has arruinado.

-¿Que te la he arruinado? Por Dios Teresa ..-Se rie burlonamente.

-¿Tu no estabas hablando con una mujer?

-Así es..

-Pues sigue con lo tuyo y yo sigo con lo mio.

-Y Así será.-Con eso se fue,no podía creer que fuera tan estúpido...me hacia irritar,enfadar,rabiar y todo los demás sentimientos posible.

**N/A=**_Y hasta aquí por hoy XDD (en verdad me cae bien Josep) jeje..bueno..¿comentarios? Gracias por leer._


	11. Nocturno

**N/A=**_Hola! Y seguimos con otro capitulo! Este la verdad es que me gusta especialmente..tiene algo...que me gusta XD. Espero que a vosotros también os guste...y eso, que gracias a los que pasan y leen !...Y que espero que disfrutéis de la lectura._

**Capitulo 11: Nocturno.  
**

La melodía hacia que cada pareja fuera una sola...Las piezas melancólicas del piano resonaban en la habitación,en mis oídos en mi interior...

Seguía inmóvil con la bandeja en la mano mientras veía a las parejas bailar al son de la pieza musical..

Patrick estaba también al otro extremo de la habitación mirando,ausente en sus propios pensamientos. Esa mujer alta,elegante y atractiva se le acercó,dentro de mi estaba loca de rabia porque el plan parecía ir al revés de lo planeado pero no podía mostrar mis celos.

-¿Interrumpo?-Una voz salia detrás mía.

-Para nada..

-Bueno cuéntame ¿que os ha pasado?

-¿Que nos ha pasado?-repetí

-¿Que os ha pasado?-volvió a repetir.-Cuéntame..a lo mejor puedo ayudar.

-No pasó nada..

-Venga Teresa,que no soy tonto.

-No quería decir eso-dije casi avergonzada

-Tranquila,pero si no quieres contarme me lo dices y punto -me envió una sonrisa-no hace falta que te inventes cosas que nadie se las puede creer.

-Vale, haber no ha pasado gran cosa,solamente quería ponerle celoso y la cosa esta siendo al revés...

-¿Ponerle celoso?..-se rió- Lo has conseguido Teresa.

-Pues yo no veo para nada eso...-afirme con la cabeza en su dirección.

-Ahh pero lo de esa mujer es para devolvértela.

-¿Tu crees?

-Por supuesto que sí..¿quieres verlo auténticamente celoso?-Dijo riéndose.

-¿Como puedes conseguirlo?reí con el.

-Ya verás..-Baila conmigo-dijo extendiendo su brazo.

-¿Que? Oo no,claro que no.

-¿Por qué no?

-Haber mírame..

El me observó desde los pies a la cabeza...-¿Y?

-Josep,soy una sirvienta .En este caso camarera..no puedo bailar con alguien de tu categoría,estas totalmente prohibido.

-Paparruchas,ahora mismo vas a bailar conmigo..-me cogió la bandeja de la mano y se la llevó hasta la mesa para dejarla allí y venir hacia mi encuentro.

-¿Desearía esta increíble señorita bailar con alguien como yo?-hizo una reverencia.

Yo le sonreí-Como mucho gusto digo que si ..

Comenzamos a bailar...era un magnifico bailarín.

-Mi plan está dando resultado..-dijo.

-Amm ¿si?-dije perdida.

-Si,mira..y giramos discretamente para que yo quedara en frente de él. Lo vi en frente mirando seriamente hacia nosotros y entonces ahí puse mi cabeza en su hombro...

-Bueno..puede que esté dando resultado.

-¿Puede?

-Puede-..

-Pues ….se acercó a mi oído..y se quedó parado varios segundos..-Mira ahora...

Yo miré y vi como venia hacia nosotros...yo me acerqué a su oído...

-Gran estratega..

-Lo sé.

-¿Te puedo decir algo?

-Dime..

-¿Tienes a alguien en tu corazón?

-¿A que viene esa pregunta?

-Solo lo digo porque aquella señorita me parece que te caería muy bien...

-Amm,pues no,no hay nadie...

En ese momento Patrick asomó...

-Teresa.-exclamo.

-Hombre,mira a quien tenemos aquí..el famoso Patrick.

-¿Podemos hablar Teresa?..-me miró fijamente.

-Emm claro,pero espera solo un segundo.-Le cogí la mano a Josep y lo guié..

-¿Adonde me llevas?..

-Shh calla...-Me paré delante de ella y dando alguna excusa se disculpó con sus invitados y se dirigió hacia a mí.

-Hola Teresa!¿Como te está yendo la noche?

-Bueno no me puedo quejar..-dije .-Mira os presento..Josep,estas es Sophie..la cumpleañera y por la que esta fiesta está cobrando vida. Sophie este es Josep..dije guiñándole un ojo.

-Encantado de conocerte Sophie..-dijo alargando su mano

-Encanta Josep -dijo aceptándola y él presiono suavemente sus labios contra su mano. Ella se ruborizó algo que era fácil de apreciar.

-Bueno me tengo que ir..que disfrutéis de la conversación. Me dirigí hacia Patrick pero no lo veía..observé mas detenidamente la habitación y no lo localice por ningún lado.

Después decidí buscarlo en la Terraza ya que estaba en la misma habitación..Y en efecto allí estaba apoyado en la barandilla y mirando hacia la gran pelota blanca que colgaba del cielo...

Me acerqué con disimulo y después le hablé..

-Aquí estoy..-Él ni se inmutó.

Me coloqué a su lado y observé lo mismo que él...

-Estoy aquí ..-dije ahora divertida.

-Ya te he oído.

-¿Que haces aquí? Creía que te había dicho que me esperaras .

-No creía que ibas a volver.

-Ya..-sonreí ante la situación.

-¿Que tal tu nuevo amigo?

-¿Mi amigo?

-Si,ese tal Josep.

-Amm,está hablando con Sophie o incluso puede que coqueteando con ella.

-¿Coqueteando?-Abrió los ojos de par en par..

-Los presenté yo,Patrick.

-Amm pues se os veía bien juntos.

-¿Tu crees? Yo creo que no era mi estilo.

-En eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

-Y¿eso?

-Pues puede tener dinero y ser atractivo pero tu ya tienes un tipo de chico.

-A si que tengo un tipo de chico ¿no?.

-Así es-dijo el mirándome divertido

-y ¿Cuál es mi tipo,listillo?

-Umm haber que piense...-se masajeo las sienes con los dedos y me miró fijamente ..Ya está. Te gustan los chicos que sean Listos,atractivos sin duda alguna ...que te protega mas que nada en este mundo-comencé a ponerme rígida-Que te diga cada día cosas que nadie más sabe de ti,que te quiera y que te lo demuestre...te gusta que sea chulos no muy blandengues..-solté una carcajada por eso-

-Ya claro..-dije mirándolo de reojo. El comenzó a acercarse.

Te gustan que sean apuestos y con un toque diferente..te gustan que sean sensibles en el fondo aunque aparenten ser muy maduros y sobre todo te gustan lo que te hacen reír..-tocó mi nariz con su dedo.

-Ya claro...

Comenzó a tocar con el piano una pieza de Chopin,nocturno para ser mas claros...una pieza que adoraba sin duda.

-Y se me olvidaba,te gustan que sean grande bailarines..-dicho eso extendió su mano hacia mi.

Yo lo miré confundida..-No.

-Ohh vamos,imagina que soy Josep..

-Que tonto eres..y acepté su mano..-el se rió contra mi pelo

Dejamos que la suave melodía llegara por todos los rincones de nuestro cuerpo,relajándonos en los brazos del otro...con la suave brisa y con la luz necesaria para caer en una profunda hipnosis...Yo me dejé llevar y guiar por él...apoyé mi cabeza y respiré su aroma haciendo a la vez que suspirara …

La luna sonreía o eso me parecía a mi..parecía contenta por haber pillado a esa pareja indiscreta bailando desde una terraza y sin todavía declararse con palabras lo que sentía el uno por el otro-Él apoyó su barbilla en mi cabello y noté su profunda respiración contra mi pequeño cuerpo..

El viento parecía disfrutar del panorama moviendo mi cabello de un lado para otro y aunque estubiéramos aislados de todos,no era cierto. Las estrellas,millones de ellas,reían encima nuestra queriendo darnos un suave empujón...pero sin poder conseguirlo.

Seguíamos unidos la música parecía llegar al final pero ninguno de nosotros daba señales de querer alejarse del calor del otro...

El fue el primero en levantar su cabeza y mirarme fijamente,aunque todavía sin separarnos..

-¿Sabes?Adoro ese baño de luz plateado que te da la luna..haciendo que luzcas la más bella de todas esas estrellas que nos miran desde arriba..-

-¿Como sabes que...?

-Ehh ¡Soy un mentalista! No lo olvides..

-¿Y que más sabe el mentalista?

-Sabe lo que siente en este momento,sabe lo que quiere hacer pero no sabe si ella lo quiere tanto como él.

-No te creo.

-¿Como?-dijo incrédulo

-Que no creo que no sepas lo que ella quiere. Lo sabes desde aquel día y aún así no has vuelto a sacar el tema.

-Bueno tu tampoco.

-Cierto..por eso lo de esta noche..

-Espera ¿lo planeastes?

-A medias-dije divertida-

-Así que solo querías ponerme ….

-¿Celoso? Si puede que así sea..

-Teresa Lisbon,chica mala.

-¿Asi que soy mala?

-Muy mala-dijo acariciándome la cara y poniendo un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja y se acercó diciendo..

-Pero lo conseguistes,estaba celoso-dijo eso ultimo casi sin percibirlo.

-Ujum..-dije adormilada por su voz.

-La cuestión es -dijo dándome un suave beso en la oreja haciendo que mis piernas temblaran al compás..-¿Como debo castigarte?-dijo dándome otro beso en la mejilla...¿Podría conseguirlo? Y ahora me dio otro en la comisura de mis labios...

-Pues no me castigues ¡Por favor! Decía cerrando los ojos ante otro beso en mi comisura.

-¿Que no te castigue?..Creo que te lo mereces. Dijo dándome otro en ese mismo lugar y con su voz suave.

-No creo que resista otro beso ahí..-dije desesperada y el se rió..

-Yo tampoco..-Y tocó sus labios con los míos,el contacto fue diferente al primer beso,este fue dulce,deseado mas que cualquier otro...me acercó mas a su cuerpo y yo cerré mis manos en sus rizos rubios haciendo de ese beso mucho mas profundo...haciendo de ese beso dulce en uno apasionado...

Ahora el viento soplaba con mucha mas precisión...y las estrellas ya no se reían,admiraban el momento siendo las únicas junto con la luna de ser testigos de ese momento inolvidable. Haciendo esa noche mágica con sus destellos plateados...Pero lo que sí hacían las estrellas eran brillar y la luna más que cualquier cosa era...brillar.

**N/A=**_Pues eso...así vamos XD debería de decir que el final ya está aquí pero es que realmente no sé ni yo misma lo que va a suceder todavía jajajajaja supongo que eso es lo bueno...tener que improvisar. Así que no se si el proximo va a ser el ultimo o todavia puede que le queda varios capitulos más.. :S..Gracias por pasarse y leer ¿Review?_


	12. ¿Algo por empezar?

**N/A=**_Bueno,seguimos con la historia XD..No he actualizado antes porque la verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir,estoy bastante liada..XD Bueno gracias a todas la personas que se pasan y leen y al que comenta ;) Espero que disfruten y que os uste.  
_

__**Capitulo 12 : ¿Algo por empezar?  
**

-Bueno ¿que...?-preguntaba emocionada.

Sophie solo sonreía como una tonta y sin mediar palabra alguna.

-Pues nada..es maravilloso Teresa..

Yo sonreía con ella.

-Hice bien en presentartelo ¿no?

-Por supuesto que si..

-y bueno ¿en que habéis quedado?

-Pues no en mucho,ha dicho que nos volveríamos a ver muy pronto pero ya está.

-Se quiere hacer el interesante,seguro.

-Estamos conociéndonos Teresa,no hay nada más.

-¿Como que no? Hay química ¿o no?-dije sonriendole.

-Puede..-dijo devolviendome esa sonrisa.-Bueno ahora te toca a ti...¿como ha ido?

Yo mire hacia abajo,sintiendo arder mis mejillas...

-Hay Dios,me lo tienes que contar Todo.-dijo emocionada.

-Bueno haber...conseguí ponerlo celoso.-Hice una pausa-

-¿Y..? ¿que mas conseguistes?

Yo le tire un cojín por su comentario.

-Nos besamos.-dije agachando la cabeza otra vez.

-Ajá ¿que te dijo después de eso?

-Pues me dijo...

***Flasback***

Juntamos nuestras frentes después de ese beso. Mi corazón latía rápidamente.

-¿Y ahora que?-dijo.

-No lo sé..

-Creo que debería decirte que..-hizo una pausa para quitar su frente de la mía cerrar los ojos y respirar. Abrió los ojos y me miró fijamente. - Te quiero Teresa.

Yo no sabia como captar la información,no sabía si decirle lo mismo,abrazarlo,gritar o besarlo mil veces más.

Pero no,solo sonreí como una imbécil como una eternidad para él pero para mi solo como medio segundo.

-¿Hace falta que yo te lo diga también?-dije alzando las cejas.

-No me seas mala-dijo poniendo pucheros.

Yo me reí ante su expresión Y le bese...-Te quiero.

***Fin del Flasback***

**-**¿Qué?...-gritaba emocionada por toda la habitación.-Madre mía Teresa..¿como estás ahora mismo?

-Pues estoy,estoy...No sé ni como expresarlo-reí como una boba por toda la habitación.

-Me alegro tanto por ti-dijo abrazándome.-Yo me quedé plasmada,simplemente porque no me esperaba aunque nos tratáramos de tu y fuéramos después de 12 horas oficialmente amigas,no me esperaba su abrazo.

-Gracias Sophie...

-¿Sabes? Espero que me pase a mi también.

-Ohh seguro que sí. Ya veras como dentro de muy muy poco. Y como no me marche ahora mismo me voy a meter en problemas.

-Tranquila,si estas conmigo no tienes ningún problema-dijo guiñándome un ojo

-Cierto,Nos vemos Sophie.

-Adios Teresa..¡Por cierto!Dile a Patrick que felicidades de mi parte por haberte dicho por fin que te Quiere. -Dijo riéndose.

**7 días mas tarde...**

_Pum pum pum_

-Adelante..

-Hola..

-Amm hola Teresa,¿me llama mi madre?

-No,es mejor-me comencé a reír.

-¿Que te ha pasado?

-A mi nada,es a ti-digo con paso firme hacia ella.

-¿A mi?..¿que ocurre?

-¿Tu que crees?

-Agg-dijo angustiada-No lo sé Teresa,por eso te pregunto.

-No sé di algo.

-Es que no se me ocurre nada. Dilo ya.-dijo sonriendo.

-Vale,una persona ha venido a verte-digo silbando.

-¿Una persona?-dijo abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-Un hombre mas bien-digo riéndome..-Alto,guapo...y pregunta por Sophie Wyne.

-Ahhhh- grita entusiasmada -Esta aquí,está aquí,está aquí...-dijo paseándose de un lado a otro.

-Sip,me ha quedado claro de que está aquí.

-¡Teresa! Necesito tu ayuda ...¿que me pongo?¿como me peino?¿que hago?

-Lo primero relájate,lo segundo no hace falta que te vistas ni que te peines..ya lo estás.

-Si pero,¿tu crees que estoy guapa así?

-Sophie tu siempre estás guapa,hazme caso de que estás bien así ...mas natural,mas tu.

-Ok, pues tendré que bajar ..-dijo enviándome una sonrisa.

-Suerte.-le dije guiñándole..-Aunque no la necesites.

-Que tonterías dices...

Y desapareció entre la penumbra del pasillo,me alegraba mucho por ella. Josep me caía muy bien y hacían una excelente pareja. Si,estoy segura de que acabaran juntos.-digo por un momento.

Sacudí mi delantal y me dirigí fuera de la habitación. Iba camino hacia las escaleras cuando una mano cogió mi brazo y quedé pegada a la pared..

-¡Patrick!-exclamé enfurruñada.-Me has asustado.

-Lo siento querida pero no era esa mi intención..-dijo sonriéndome.

-¿Que quieres?

-Verte.

-Para eso no hace falta que me estrujes contra la pared.

-Cierto,no hace falta pero hace que tus mejillas se tiñan de rosa...-decía susurrándome al oído.

-Y eso te divierte ¿no?-dije sonriendo.

-No sabes cuanto..-dijo quedando a pocos centímetros de mi cara,haciendo que sintiera su aliento y respiración.

-Pues si no quieres nada más..-digo en susurro.

-Quiero un beso.

-¿Un beso?

-Un beso,aquí y ahora..-dijo divertido.

-Bueno pero uno chiquito y se acabó¿vale?

-Ujum dijo en modo de afirmación.

Me acerqué a sus labios,haciendo que se unieran con los míos en un suave movimiento e iba a separarme inmediatamente pero no encontraba las fuerzas necesarias para separarme de esos labios suaves y salvajes que estaba probando,y el también lo puso muy difícil cuando se acercó mas a mí,estrujándome mas a la pared y profundizando el beso más si aún se podía.

Un suave gemido se escapó de mi garganta cuando noté su mano en mi cuello. Era todo menos chico el beso,y me maldecía por no poder separarme de él,por no tener esas fuerzas y por que ese hombre que me besaba apasionadamente me volvía loca...Por fin nos separamos para darle aire a nuestros pulmones.

-Te dije un beso chiquito..-dije yo apoyando mi frente junto a la suya.

-Bueno,se dicen muchas cosas querida. ¿Me das otro?-dijo ya acercándose peligrosamente.

-Ohh no-dije escabullendome- ahora ya si que no.

-¿por qué?-

-Nos pueden ver,estamos de trabajo y está prohibido.

-Reglas,reglas y más reglas..

-Vamos a trabajar-dije sonriéndole.

-Vale,pero que sepas que me debes un beso.

-Me lo pensaré. Oye,¿sabes quien a venido a visitar a Sophie?

-No ¿quien?

-Josep.

-¿Josep?

-Si,¿no te acuerdas que te conté que los presenté y quedaron cautivados?

-Es cierto que me lo contástes pero no me lo creí mucho.

-¿Y eso?

-No sé, exageras mucho las cosas..-dijo dándome un codazo.

-Lo que tu digas..

…

-Señor Phill la comida ya está casi en su punto-dijo la señora Pood.

-Excelente,hoy a venido El señor Josep..así que hay que sorprenderlo.

-Bueno pero ¡mirad quienes aparecen por aquí!-exclamó Myra.

-Hombre por fín llegan los tortolitos..-dijo la señora Pood.

-¿Tortolitos?-dije sorprendida y ruborizándome a la vez,en cambio Patrick solo se reía.

-No hace falta que digáis nada,lo sabemos todo-Dijo el señor Phill.

-¿Como...?- comencé a decir sin llegar a mucho más.

-Bueno,lo primero de todo es que después del cumpleaños de Sophie estabais rarísimos en sentido de que no parabais de miraros,sonreír,miraros,sonreír Y mira que sé que desde siempre ha habido coqueteo entre vosotros pero no era normal eso.-Dijo la señora Pood.

-Exacto,lo segundo es que siempre preguntáis el uno por el otro ..Oye ¿Has visto a Patrick/Teresa?-dijo Myra.

-Y lo tercero -agregó el Señor Phill- Es que tenemos una cierta edad y no somos tontos,queridos.

-Vale-decía Patrick levantando las manos- Nos habéis pillado.

Yo solo sonreía.

-¡Lo sabiamos! Dijo la señora Pood...-ven para acá-dijo dándole un fuerte achuchon. ¡Ayy mi niño! que se ha echo todo un hombre..-el solo me decía con su cara que la quitara de encima.

-Bueno y ¿a mi que?-dije para que Patrick pudiera respirar.

-Ohh Por supuesto que tu también.-Y se volvió a abrazarme.

-Si bueno Tenemos que irnos.-dijo Patrick cogiéndome del brazo.

-¿A donde?-dijo el señor Phill.

-Bueno señor Phill creo que como regalo nos merecemos media hora de descanso ¿no?

-¿Descanso? Pero Patrick si en esta semana no habéis echo nada aparte de tontear.

-¿Como? Eso me ha dolido mucho Señor Phill- decía poniendo cara de estar verdaderamente afectado.

-Venga la tarde libre y solo por esta vez¿queda claro?

-Si es que usted no tiene precio-dijo acercándose y estrujándolo.

-Basta,basta-decía agobiado por el abrazo..Yo me reía,me acerqué y le di un beso al Señor Phill.

-Gracias Señor Phill-dije agradecida.

-No hay de que muchachita.

**-xXXXxxxXXXx-**

-No me creo que tengamos la tarde libre-dijo ilusionado.

-Ni yo,hacia tiempo que no tenia una-dije sonriéndole.

-Bueno ¿ A donde vamos ahora?-

Yo no lo escuché,me acerque a la ventana y pude contemplar como Sophie estaba alegre y feliz como un pájaro que vuela por los aires. Él se aproximo a mi y contemplaba lo mismo que mis ojos.

-Se ven felices ¿verdad?-le dije.

-Si.

-Esto me huele a boda ya mismo-dije sonriendo.

-Hacen muy buena pareja-

-Cierto.

-Aunque..-dijo envolviendo sus brazos por mi cintura..

-¿Aunque...?dije volviendo mi cabeza hacia sus ojos.

-No tanto como nosotros,está claro.-

-Umm tengo serias dudas sobre eso..-dije mintiendo descaradamente.

-¿Dudas? De verdad Teresa,entre el señor Phill y tú,hacéis que mi corazón sufra con vuestras palabras.

-¡Sabes que estoy de broma! Así que no me vengas con esas.

-Vale,vale..disculpe usted si sus palabras han ofendido mi pobre corazón.

-Que tonto eres...-dije envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Ves? Otra vez-dijo sonriendo.

-Mejor será que te calles.

-¿Segura?

-Sip.

-Pues debo suponer que estas loca por recibir un beso ¿no?

-Umm- me mordí el labio inferior..-Es posible.

El se acercaba y se paró a pocos milímetros de mis labios..-El beso puede esperar..-dijo sonriendo y dejándome sin palabra alguna.

-Así que con esas.

-Con esas mismas-dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de satisfacción por verme desesperada.

-Muy bien,ya tendré mi momento de venganza.

-¿Me está desafiando mademoiselle?

-¿Ahora eres todo un francés?

-Tengo mis recursos..

-Pues si,te estoy desafiando..-dije sonriendole.

-Bueno pero ahora que es nuestras tarde libre,podemos ir a dar un paseo por el pueblo ¿que te parece?

-Pues..este seria mi momento de venganza perfecto pero...

-¿Pero..?

-Es mi tarde libre y paso de despediciarla por una venganza,así que ya pensaré en otra.

-Pues Perfecto ¿vamos a allá?

**N/A=**_Y hasta aquí el capitulo 12 XD vamos a ver que sucede en el 13 ...Gracias por pasarse y leer ;) Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo._


	13. Océanos de besos

**N/A=**_Holaaa! bueno seguimos con el capitulo 13 XD Gracias de nuevo (y no me cansaré de darlas XD) a los que pasan y leen y a los que dejan Reviews ..sois magnificos ;) .Espero que este capitulo os guste y que Disfruteis leyendo ..._

__**Capitulo 13 : Océanos de besos..  
**

Hay momentos desesperantes;como si en tan solo un segundo tu vida cambiara por completo,como si de repente todo desapareciera,y no tuvieras conciencia de saber que todo acaba ahí o solo se queda estancado en el tiempo.

Suaves destellos de luz acarician mi cabello y mi piel,haciendo que esta se ilumine;yo me quedo observando como ese jardín cobra viva propia después de una tormenta.

Patrick tarda en bajar,pero a mi no me importa observar mas detenidamente las maravillas de la naturaleza; grandes árboles hacen sombra con sus hermosas hojas,miles de flores se mueven al son del compás del viento,haciendo que miles de olores diferentes lleguen hacia mi olfato percatándose de un suave olor a hierbabuena.;cierro los ojos,inspiro suavemente llenando completamente mis pulmones y a raíz de eso expiro haciendo que estos se vacíen;me relajo,oigo los gorgoritos procedentes de la copa mas alta de los árboles y se me dibuja una sonrisa a sabiendas de que todo es inexplicable,la vida...es inexplicable.

-Ya estoy aquí-dijo sobresaltándome -¿He tardado mucho?-preguntaba sonriendo.

-Para nada..

-Pues nos podemos marchar ya ..

Me tendió el brazo y yo me ferré a el,haciendo que mi corazón sin saber muy bien por qué;se sobresaltara y latiera fuertemente contra mi pecho.

-Es maravilloso-decía cerrando los ojos mientras caminaba.

-¿El qué?-

-Todo esto,estar contigo ahora.-agregó con una suave sonrisa.

-Si que lo es. Y bueno,cuéntame que vamos a hacer esta tarde.

-Pues he pensado en invitarte al teatro. ¿Te apetece?-dijo volviéndose a mi.

-¿Al teatro?.-mi cara se iluminó? Por supuesto que me apetece pero..

-¿Pero..?

-¿No cuesta mucho?

-Te aseguro que tengo el suficiente dinero ahorrado como para invitarte 100 veces más al teatro.-dijo riendose.

-Wuau -dije asombrada- ¿En Serio?

-Bueno aparte de la exageración,tranquila que tan pobre no soy.

-Y tampoco quiero que no lo seas..-dije sonriendole... Lo que pasa es que no voy vestida para ir al teatro..dije mirándome.

El me observó-¿Y como tienes que ir al teatro?Yo te veo perfecta así.

-Gracias,supongo que tienes razón;no hace falta ir como una marquesa al teatro.

**XxxxxXXXxxxx.**

-Ha sido maravilloso-exclamé.-Nunca había ido al teatro.

-¿Nunca? -dijo sorprendido.

Asentí-No se de que te sorprendes,Patrick;si estando trabajando casi las 24 horas del día no tenga tiempo para venir al teatro.-dije con sarcasmo.

-Tienes toda la razón querida,pero a partir de hoy eso va a cambiar-Dijo dándome un suave beso en la nariz.

-¿Como que va a cambiar?-dije incrédula

-Shhh- puso su dedo indice en mis labios -No quieras saber mas de lo que debes;pronto lo sabrás.

-Esta bien..

-¿Te apetece una granizada?-dijo alzando las cejas.

-Pues...

-No -dijo interumpiendome- no se para que te lo pregunto;vamos a tomar una granizada-dijo ahora afirmando y sonriendo mas que nunca.

**XxxxxxXXXXx**

Era ya de noche,e íbamos de camino hacia nuestro fin el día;podíamos observar la mansión desde nuestra posición;aunque todavía nos quedara 20 minutos a pie para llegar hasta la casa.

-Me lo he pasado en grande hoy-le dije apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Esa era la idea,yo también.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras caminábamos;notaba como me miraba de reojo y sonreía al ver que yo lo notaba.

-Deja de mirarme-dije dándole un suave codazo y riéndome.

-¿Por qué? -dijo riéndose conmigo-Es que realmente te ves preciosa hoy.

-¿Si?

-Absolutamente-dijo parándose y rodeando sus brazo por mi cintura-

-Umm ¿que quieres?

-¿Como que que quiero? ¿No puedo decirte lo guapa que estas,sin querer nada a cambio?

-No-dije inmediatamente.-

-Pues tienes razón,quiero algo.

-¿Ves? Si es que sabia...-mis palabras quedaron mudas,se atascaron y quedaron enterradas en lo mas profundo de mi;al sentir un suave contacto cálido en mis labios procedentes de los suyos.

Eran esas pequeñas cosas,gestos y palabras los que hacían que cada día estuviera mas enamorada de él si eso se podía;porque cada noche,en mi cama siempre pensaba ¿Como se puede querer tanto a alguien y no sufrir del corazón?...definitivamente tendría que haber una respuesta a esa pregunta.

El beso fue suave;un suave contacto que hacia de todos los besos el más especial por ser así de ¿tierno?...inmediatamente se separó para ver mi reacción.

-Esto era lo único que quería.

Me mordí el labio inferior,haciendo que él tuviera ahora ganas de un beso mas frenético.

-Volvamos a la caminata.-dije dejándolo atrás.

Oímos algo detrás nuestro que hizo que me sobresaltara;ambos miramos hacia detrás y vimos como dos hombres al parecer muy ebrios venían riéndose a carcajadas hacia nuestra dirección.

Patrick me agarró del brazo-Vamos rápido-dijo en un simple susurro;con lo que yo solo asentí.

-Eiiii Guu aaa pa...-decían gritando y riéndose mas todavía.

-No los escuches tu solo camina rápido-decía Patrick.

-¿A don...de vassss con tan-ta prisssa?-Decían corriendo hacia nosotros.

Comenzamos a correr pero nos alcanzaron...poniéndose en frente de nosotros.

-¿Sssabes? Podi ..amos hacer cossasss interesantess -Decía llevándose su botella de cerveza hacía la boca y inmediatamente después acercase a mi y tocarme con su dedo indice.

-Ehhh -dijo Patrick apartando su mano y empijarle-Cuidado,con lo que haces..

-¿Y tu quien coño te crees que eres para empujarme?

-El mismo que te va a romper la cara como no desaparezcas ahora mismo.

-Patrick-le susurre al oído a la vez que lo cogía del brazo -vamonos anda...

-Tu no te vas con ese,te vienes conmigo preciosa.-dijo cogiéndome del brazo.

-¿Pero que te he dicho de tocarla?dijo Patrick tirándolo al suelo del empujón,ya que el no podía ni resistir firmemente de pie,con su borrachera.

-Ahora si que me has cabreado amiguete;-apto seguido sacó una navaja de su bolsillo-

-Ok,Ok vamos a calmarnos -dije levantando las manos.¿Vale?-dije mirando seriamente a Patrick,aterrorizada con acabar mal este asusto.

-Eso vamos a hacer caso a la morena;ahora solo tienes que venirte conmigo y tu te puedes ir a donde te plazca con tal de dejarnos a solas-se acercó a mi y empezó a olerme como si de un perro se tratase además de tocarme donde no debía.

-Solo te lo voy a decir una vez y atente a las consecuencias;Separate de ella-dijo Patrick con una rabia en sus ojos que me sorprendió.

-No llevas la de ganar en esto-dijo a la vez que movía su navaja. Patrick se aproximo hacia él y este movió su navaja de un lado a otro amenazante;Patrick consiguió darle un puñetazo pero este también le rozó al lado del cuello..

-¡Patrick!Exclamé horrorizada...-Escuchame-dije volteandome hacia el miserable borracho-Hijo de puta como no desaparezcas de aquí en tres segundos juro que lamentarás no haberme escuchado.

-Uuu y tiene carácter,me encanta..

-3...-el se acercaba mas peligrosamente 2...1...

-Te lo advertí...puse mis manos en sus hombros;esto por tocarme-y le di un buen golpe en sus partes inferiores;esto por lo de Patrick-le di otra vez y éste solo chillaba del dolor;y este porque me da la gana...dije ya dejándolo en el suelo retortijándose de dolor.

-Dioss!dijo limpiando el mugroso suelo...

-¡Patrick!- me agaché rápidamente a observar su herida..

-Wuau..increible Teresa-dijo con una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

Yo me reí..-Esta sangrando;pero no parece profundo solo un roce.

-Si,pero duele..

-Eso seguro-dije ayudandole a ponerse de pie y caminando hacia la mansión.

No dijimos nada en estos 5 minutos;solo le ayudaba a caminar colocando su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y agarrándolo por la cintura.

-¿Sabes?

-¿Uhmm?

-Es cierto que te a rozado con una navaja;pero ya está,no te ha metido puñetazos ni patadas;entonces pienso que te estas aprovechando para cargar tu peso en mi y te digo que no eres una pluma -dije dejándolo solo por su cuenta.

El se reía-Es cierto,pero si que tengo frío y tu me das calor.

-Ya..-dije riéndome.-Ya estamos aquí.

-Por fin,parecía que no llegaríamos nunca.

Entramos por la puerta trasera (como no) y rápidamente nos vieron entrar.

-¡Jesus! ¿Que ha pasado?-exclamaba Myra viendo la mancha de sangre que traía Patrick por su camisa.

-Larga Historia-dijo él.

-¿Tienes un botiquín?-pregunte

-Si,voy a buscarlo..

-Y tu,sube a tu habitación que ya iré a desinfectarte esa herida.

-Si,mama-dijo gracioso.

Yo solo me reí.

**XxxxxXxxxX**

-¿Se puede?-dije asomándome por la puerta.

-Por supuesto,pasa.

Su habitación no era muy distinta a la mía;todo lo contrario era casi idéntica y solo lo cambiaba el que la cama y la mesita estaba puesta en la otra dirección. Él estaba sentado en el filo he intentado quitarse la camisa.

-Auchh-dijo

-¿Te duele?-pregunté con cara de dolor.

-Un poco ¿puedes ayudarme?

Yo me sonrojé ante la idea ;pero claramente asentí. Puse el botiquín a su lado y lo abrí,encontrando en él todo lo necesario para curarle;me arrodillé en frente de él y me puse nerviosa.

-No estés nerviosa,no muerdo-dijo riendose.

-Y no lo estoy-dije aparentando estar seria.

-Ya..¿te he dicho alguna vez que a mi no me puedes mentir?Noté su respiración y su aliento en mi oreja.

-Seguramente..-dije quitándole la camisa.

Cogí el alcohol y unos algodones a sabiendas de que esto le iba a escocer..

-¿Preparado?

-Hazlo de una vez,Teresa-dijo con cara de terror y yo disfrutaba.

-SSS-dijo con una expresión la mar de graciosa y yo no pude evitar las carcajadas.

-No se de que te ríes,yo no lo encuentro divertido-dijo poniendo pucheros.

-Es que de verdad;si vieras tu cara..

-Bueno venga,sigue.

Y se hizo el silencio.

-Por cierto,gracias.

-¿Por?

-Por salvarme antes..-dije comenzando a ruborizarme ante su mirada.

-Si has sido tu misma la que te has salvado,de verdad que me has dejado impresionado-rió -

-¿Sabes una cosa?

-¿Que cosa?

-Siempre he querido ser policía,ya sabes coger a los malos.

-Amm entonces eso lo explica todo...

-Pues si...-dije volviendo a coger unas gasas y un esparadrapos y empezar a vendar la herida...El contacto con su piel era suave,además de notar su aliento constante en mi piel por nuestra aproximación...

El me miraba mientras yo le curaba ;pero lógicamente también lo miraba de reojo,era superior a mis fuerzas...

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y el notaba mi rubor,haciendo que me ruborizara mas todavía.

-Esto ya está..

El me acarició el brazo;y sentí escalofríos.

-Gracias,murmuró contra mi oído.

Mis manos si querer tocaron su pecho desnudo; y ante ese contacto nos miramos fijamente..fue cuando a la vez,colapsamos un suave beso ;mis manos fueron hacia su cuello y las suyas hacia mi cintura haciendo que me juntara mas a él(si se podía)...

Ese suave beso se convirtió en uno con no lo era tanto, y así en mucho que lo eran menos todavía;haciendo que en esa noche nos sumergiéramos en miles de océanos de besos hasta el amanecer...

**N/A=**_Jeje ...*.* Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo..Gracias por pasarse y leer._

_No dudéis en dar vuestra opinión del capitulo..;)  
_


	14. Otoño

**N/A=**_LO SIENTO,lo siento por no actualizar antes XDDD ...he estado ocupada y bueno intento compensaros con este capitulo =) es el más largo y bueno el penúltimo...lo que significa que solo queda uno para cerrar esta historia...GRACIAS a los que leen y a los que dejan comentarios .Espero que disfrutéis ;)_

**Capitulo 14 : Otoño.**

Un sentimiento es aquello que nace en lo mas profundo de tu ser,es aquello que te llena sea el sentimiento que sea;amistad,amor...y por ese sentimiento es aquel que muchas veces no sabes como actuar,como responder;o todo lo contrario sabes perfectamente como actuar ante ello..

Ese puede ser mi caso,tener este sentimiento tan dentro que parece que va a explotar y voy a morir con él y pienso ¿como puedo remediarlo? A lo mejor solo con soltarlo todo ante esa persona que le pertenece...

Siento un ligero calor en mis brazos y mas tarde en mis mejillas;aunque tenga los parpados cerrados noto como los rayos de sol me despiertan tiernamente durante este momento. No sé muy bien si abrir los ojos o quedarme así eternamente;con ese brazo rodeándome la cintura y notando su calor en todos los rincones de mi cuerpo.

Un esbozo de sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara;los rayos de sol subían por mi nariz hasta quedarse justamente en mis parpados como diciendo "despierta "..Yo hice lo que los rayos de luz me decían-,abrí mis parpados.

La primera imagen fue una silla que permanecía quieta e inmóvil en ese rincón,era vieja y de un color de cobre oscuro..

Todavía sentía su mano en mi cintura sin desplazarse ni un solo milímetro de mi;giré mi cabeza para poder observarlo.

Su respiración era muy regular y viendo su cara angelical;aumentaron mi ganas de posar mis labios sobre los suyos y decirle suave "Buenos días" pero me detuve observándolo mas detenidamente;estaba muy cerca,tanto que su respiración acariciaba mi mejilla izquierda.

Esos rizos revueltos,esa nariz perfecta,esos labios suaves...hacia que me preguntara ¿como puede ser tan perfecto? Mirándolo,sin querer otra sonrisa se escapó de mis labios...

-¿No te cansas de mirarme?-dijo tan tranquilo y con los ojos todavía cerrados;aunque con una sonrisa en su cara por haberme pillado.

Yo estaba sorprendida por sus palabras,ya que simplemente no me esperaba que estuviera despierto pero claro "lógico de Patrick Jane".

-Así que estás despierto...¿se puede saber desde cuando?

El abrió los ojos para mirarme y sonrió mas todavía..

-Bueno,no lo sé muy bien pero desde que esbozaste esa sonrisa por notar mi brazo alrededor de tu cintura ...Seguro.

-Serás..-dije dándole un suave golpe en el brazo.

-Auchh-dijo bromista.-No tengo yo la culpa de estar observándote en ese mismo instante y haber pillado esa encantadora sonrisa.-Dijo atralledome mas hacia él.

-Así que estabas observándome..-afirme con una sonrisa.- ¿Por qué motivo?-me mordí el labio inferior.

-Por el mismo por el cual tu me mirabas.-Dijo acercándose mas todavía.

-¿Por el mimo?-dije divertida.

-Creo que sí;Haber dime ¿por que me mirabas?

-¿Sinceramente?

-Sinceramente.

-Pues porque me he quedado embobada...-dije riéndome,algo por lo que él también se río.

-Cierto,no es el mismo motivo.

-¿Y cual es el tuyo?

-Te estaba mirando por el simple echo de que me encantas.

Reí a carcajadas por lo dicho y el me observaba divertido..

-¿Que te hace tanta gracia?

-Nada enserio- seguía riéndome sin parar.

-No vega,dime.

-Es que-intenté parar pero sin éxito- Ha sonado muy ¿Seductor? -y volví a reírme.

-Muy bien te ríes de mi,eso es muy bonito Teresa...dijo separándose a una distancia considerable de mi lado;cosa con la que dejé de reírme;Ya lo echaba de menos y lo podía observar a solo 30 centímetros.

-O venga- casi rogué -No te pongas así...

El se giró y sonrió ..-¿No puedes estar a esta distancia de mi?

Negué con pucheros;entonces el comenzó a cercarse

-¿Así?-dijo a la mitad de distancia

-Más cerca-dije

-Vale,entonces¿así?-dijo ahora a 10 centímetros de mi

-Umm,todavía mas cerca..

-Está bien-me cogió por la cintura y me acercó a él a tan solo ¿3 centímetros de un beso? -¿Así está mejor?

Yo rodee mis manos por sus rizos rubios -Está mejor,aunque todavía se puede estar mas cerca.

Nuestras narices rozaron -Entonces así ¿no?

-¿A que me separo yo?-dije en tono de amenaza si en ese mismo momento no me daba un beso.

El esbozó una sonrisa y me besó.

**meses mas tarde...(Octubre)**

**-**¿Y bien?...¿como estoy?-Decía llena de felicidad y excitación.

-Dios Sophie...estas maravillosa...únicamente perfecta.-dije acercándome para ponerle mejor en velo.

-Me parece increíble que ya sea el día.

-Si que lo parece,ha pasado muy rápido.

-Y que lo digas-decía cogiendo los pendientes y colocándoselos.-¿Y tu?

-¿Yo que?-preguntaba mientras retocaba su peinado.

-O venga Teresa...¿cuando te vas a casar?

-Bueno no lo sé..-dije mirándonos en el espejo- No hay prisa..-agregué con una sonrisa.

-Tengo una corazonada que dentro de nada serás tu la que esté en mi lugar.

-Bueno ¿estas preparada?

-Lo estoy...pero no lo puedo hacer sin ti así que tu me acompañas hasta donde esté mi hermano.

-Esta bien..

La acompañe;el día era gris pero aun así había algo que lo hacia perfecto;miles de hojas por nuestros pies daban la bienvenida al otoño..

Sophie se agarró a mi brazo mientras caminamos hasta el lugar,donde su vida cambiaría por completo.

-Respira profundamente.-le dije.

-¿Como?

-Eso,inspira e expira varias veces.

Y así lo hizo y yo sonreía ante su nerviosismo

-¿Mejor?

-Si,gracias.

-No hay de que..

-Teresa,quiero que sepas que has sido y eres una persona muy especial en mi vida,eres como una hermana.

Giré mi cabeza para mirarla-Lo sé,tu también lo eres Sophie.

-Y que sepas que no te vas a librar de mi.

-Uuu eso lo tengo claro-dije sonriéndole.

Al fondo se podía apreciar como Alejandro esperaba la llegada de su hermana para llevarla al altar..

La boda fue al aire libre,en mitad de esos grandiosos árboles y con el suelo repleto de hojas,pero aún así eso lo hacia en una boda magnifica en todo su esplendor..

Grandes bancos con sus invitados ya sentados;aunque en este momento ya de pie por la llegada de la novia. Al fondo podía apreciar a Josep,hipnotizado por el momento..

Suspiré por tan maravilloso panorama y observé a la señora Pood, al señor Phill y a Myra;sonriéndonos mutuamente,y mas tarde observé a Patrick;al lado de myra y ausente por el momento.

Me coloqué a su lado para observa la ceremonia. Él no dijo ni una sola palabra y eso me alarmó

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Como?

-Que si ocurre algo? Estás muy callado y eso no es normal-le sonreí.

-Estoy admirando la decoración-dijo devolviendome la sonrisa.

-Es precioso todo-agregué

-Si-dijo sin apartar la vista de mi.

-Vale,a ti te ocurre algo así que suéltalo.-dije seria.

-No me ocurre nada Teresa-dijo riéndose.

-¿Sabes que no te creo?

-Bueno cállate que empieza.

_-Puedes besar a la novia._

En ese momento vi como Josep le quitaba el velo de la cara y se le beso suavemente,para a mas tardar apasionadamente.

Todos aplaudían y según la tradición "tiraban arroz"

Se veían tan felices que con solo mirarlos sonreías como una tonta.

-Bueno escucharme ahora todas la mujeres presentes-exclamó Sophie.

Todos se callaron y quedaron atentos a sus palabras.

-Quiero que todas os pongáis como queráis;pero poneros para coger el ramo de la novia...TODAS-dijo eso alzando mas la voz.

En ese momento todas las señoras se colocaron y no eran pocas ya que nada mas y nada menos habían asistido a la ceremonia 80 personas de la cuales todas eran de la mayor clase social.

Todas se colocaron esperando a que tirara el ramo.

-Vale,¿que parte de todas no habéis entendido?-dijo mirando hacia nosotros "los de la clase baja"

-Sophie- exclamó la señora Wyne.

-Nada madre,cuando digo todas es todas.

La señora no protesto mas en ese momento.

-Así que señora Pood, myra y por supuesto Teresa..Colocaros.

Nosotras nos miramos entre sí,asombradas;pero sin movernos.

-Venga,moveros...-dijo con una sonrisa.-Sois parte de esta familia.

La señora Pood y myra se colocaron pero yo me quedé inmóvil en mi sitio.

-Vamos Teresa,tu eres la primera persona que quiero que esté ahí,venga.

Yo miré hacia Patrick y este solo sonreía..y me empujó para mucho de lo que estaba haciendo,me coloqué como pude entre todas esas señoras …Sophie asintio con la cabeza y se colocó de espaldas a nosotras..

-1...-dijo animando.

Todas estaban desesperadas por coger el ramo.

-2...y 3...

Lo lanzó muy alto y sin saber muy bien como ocurrió aterrizó en mi mano. Yo no sabia que hacer muy bien en ese momento..ya que todos aplaudían y yo solo observaba en ramo que pendía de mi mano.

-Sera una señal ¿No teresa?-dijo Sophie alto y claro desde su posición y me guiñó un ojo. Y yo me ruborice.

Josep y Sophie corrían hacia el automóvil que esperaba en la puerta;entre risas,besos y despedidas se fueron hacia su viaje de novios. Dejando a todos los invitados listos para irse a sus casas no sin antes pasar por la casa y brindar.

-Que suerte que hayas cogido el ramo-exclamo Myra.

-Es precioso dijo La señora Pood-admirandolo.

-Si,todo es muy bonito pero vamos..tenemos que trabajar.-agregó el señol Phill.

-Pero señor Phill dijo la señora Pood...

-Nada señora Pood,adentro-dijo colocando una mano en su espalda para guiarla por el camino.

-Por cierto Teresa esto me lo ha dado Patrick para ti;no sé que sera -dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Dándome ese papel doblado por la mitad sin saber de su escrito,se fue. Eso era algo que tenia dándole vueltas ¿donde estaba Patrick? No sabia en que momento desapareció de mi lado. Observé otra vez esa hoja y la desplegué para leer su contenido.

_Ya lo sé,te estarás preguntando que donde estoy y que significa todo esto;pero claro tu ya sabes como soy aparte de lo especial...Bueno en fin he preparado un juego ¿vale? Sera muy fácil así que no te niegues( que sé que no te vas a negar) te diré una palabra o una frase y tu tendrás que ir al lugar donde creas oportuno,vale cualquier rincón de la casa y su exterior. ¿Como sabes que has llegado al lugar correcto? Pues tendrás que buscar otra nota como esta y si la hay lees lo que pones y empiezas a buscar de nuevo hasta que llegues a mi...(yo soy tu ultima pista)_

_No resoples ni pongas caras raras porque te va a encantar ;) es como la búsqueda del tesoro ¿no te parece emocionante?...(claro que si :) bueno Primera pista:_

_Una caída torpe..._

_P.D= lo mas tonto de este juego son las pistas tan fáciles que te pongo;de verdad es que como no des con el sitio a la primera es para matarte (literalmente)..._

Desde la primera palabra mi boca formo una semicircunferencia ...y es que ¿como resistirse?

Sabia perfectamente el sitio;ni que fuera tan tonta ..fui hacia el comedor principal para encontrarme con la siguiente pista.

Estaba en la puerta..

_La has adivinado a la primera :O..ni que fueras tonta ...vale, no es gracioso._

_Si,desde aquí nos conocimos,cuando los dos al mismo tiempo abrimos la puerta y tropezamos,como olvidarme de tu primera reacción al verme...Fuerte,segura,guapa esa fue la primera reacción que tuve de ti..y sobre todo cuando te ruborizaste cuando te dije lo guapa que eras,acompañada de mi encantadora sonrisa =D …_

_Bueno seguimos con más pistas.._

_¿Coqueteos?_

_P.D=la verdad es que no estoy muy seguro de esta pista;ya que no se muy bien pero lo que seguro que te ayuda es que en este lugar es cuando se dieron cuenta de que desde el primer momento que había química entre nosotros._

Es cierto que esta pista era mas difícil pero el único lugar que se me pasaba por la cabeza era la habitación donde todos no reunimos y brindamos por cualquier celebración o hablamos después de cada cena. Así que fui allí enseguida,excitada por tantos recuerdos que en ese momento se me venían a la cabeza.

Encima de la mesa estaba la nota.

_Pero que ven mis ojos...¿te acuerdas de esa frase en la boca de la señora Pood?._

_Anda que no sabe latín,Bueno muy bien;eres buena en el juego._

¿Solo buena?-dije en voz alta.

_La siguiente pista._

_Una rosa..._

Sabia cual era el lugar,la primera rosa que me regalaron y vino de él en un día importante para mi; mi cumpleaños...Fui hacia el jardín y en el banco donde nos sentamos estaba la nota.

_Me acuerdo perfectamente de ese día;donde por minutos te creías que no me habría acordado de tu cumpleaños..y ahí es donde te apoyastes tu cabeza en mi hombro por primera vez y sonreistes pensando que no te veía (gran error)..pero estabas tan guapa ..ruborizándote._

_Bueno siguiente pista .._

_Sentados en la escalera..._

_P.D =¿Difícil? ...Piensa._

Y así lo hice,pensé en esa pista "sentados en la escalera" ¿nosotros dos? Esta claro que habla de dos personas así que claramente somos nosotros...¿cuando nos sentamos en una escalera?

Pues claro-dije dándome un golpecito en la cabeza...no estaba muy lejos de la escalera ya que estaba en el jardín ..

Fui hacia allá y en el ultimo peldaño (como me imaginaba) estaba la nota. Me senté como hace dos años mas o menos atrás y leí.

_Ya ves,este día fue uno de los más importantes. Estaba mal (como ya sabes,por la guerra) te traté fatal y aún así tu estabas conmigo,en ese momento en este lugar..._

_Me vine abajo pero estabas tu a mi lado y me levantaste..Por eso eres tan especial Teresa,eres única tal y como eres._

_Gracias por estar conmigo en ese momento de mi vida y en todos los demás.._

_Siguiente pista .._

_Lluvia._

_P.D =Esta pista me encanta y también el momento ..._

Una lagrima caía desde mi mejilla hasta el papel que mi mano sostenía;al recordar ese duro momento pero a la vez muy importante para ambos..no pude resistir esa lagrima.

Pero me la limpie y pensé en la pista...¿Lluvia?..de pronto me ruborice de nuevo por recordar el momento.

Me fui hacia el mismo lugar,me tumbé en el mismo sitio y observé lo mismo.

La hierba estaba húmeda;igual que la otra vez,recordé nuestra conversación y cerré los ojos...imaginando cada palabra,cada instante,cada gota de lluvia sobre mi cuerpo.

***Flasback***

_Bueno y ¿que preguntas quieren que te afirmen mis ojos?_

-_Bueno pues no son exactamente preguntas,no te pregunto muy a menudo como estas porque con solo mirarte a los ojos lo sé,se cuando estas triste o estas alegre,sé cuando estas agobiada,asustada,estresada o inquietada. Sé cuando te preocupas por mí,sé lo feliz que te sientes cuando estás a mi lado.._

_-Así que feliz ee...-no me dejó continuar._

_-Sé cuando te pones roja o cuando tus ojos son los que ocupan ese color,sé que has sufrido por mí durante estos meses y lo siento,siento como te he hablado,como te he tratado …_

_-Janee.._

_-Shh!-me silenció posando su dedo índice en mis labios.-Sé lo que pasa por tu cabeza en cada instante,en cada segundo...Sé la diferencia de como palpita tu corazón cuando no estas cerca de mi y de cuando si lo estás._

_Intente hablar,pero no me salia la voz..._

_-Y por ultimo y lo que si le pregunto a tus ojos es ¿que sientes cuando no me tienes cerca?¿por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?¿que es lo que realmente siente tu corazón cuando me ve?acaso ¿lo mismo que el mio?_

_***Fin del Flasbakc***  
_

Me levanté y camine hacia donde caminamos cuando la lluvia nos interumpio,recordé como me agarró la mano y como termino con lo que empezamos..."nuestro primer beso".

Sonreí ante el recuerdo y abajo en la hierba;donde solo una piedra pequeña posaba su peso en el papel para que no se volara.

_Nuestro primer beso y que primer beso..._

_Todavía te recuerdo empapada y con tus mejillas sonrosadas..lo que te dije ...Eres sorprendente en todos los sentidos Teresa creo que es una de las cosas mas ciertas que mis labios han pronunciado._

_Bueno haber cuando me encuentras,ya sabes que yo soy tu ultima pista._

…_...Celos..._

_P.D. Estamos llegando al final._

Sabia perfectamente cual era el lugar...el salón o la terraza que estaba en el salón;me acuerdo cuando Sophie me dijo que esa era una de las formas para que espabilase y así fue,además conocí a Josep que se lo presenté a Sophie y cayeron redondos los dos.

Fui con paso ligero hacia el salón,no vi nada ..busqué la nota y nada..;entonces me dirigí a la terraza y lo vi posado a la barandilla.

Camine hacia él y me escuchó solo con andar...

-Llegamos al final ¿no?-dije sonriendole.

-Umm todavía no,yo soy tu ultima pista.

-Esta bien,¿cual es esa ultima pista?

-Primero tengo que hablar como si te hubiera escrito una nota..

_Aquí es cuando ambos nos pusimos celosos,aunque fui yo quien lo hizo en su mayor parte;pero bueno también recibiste tu castigo ¿recuerdas?...no te sonrojes que te puede observar..._

_Bueno soy tu ultima pista y parezco idiota dando tanto discursito pero bueno soy adorables ¿no es así?_

-Al grano Patrick.

_Está bien,ultima pista:Sentimientos._

_P.D= No pienses en un lugar...porque no lo es, piensa bien Teresa,cuando lo sepas tendrás que dar algo a cambio por tu regalo . Estarás pensando ¿Como?¿que dices?_

_Lo único que puedo decir es. Que pienses puedes conseguirlo,sin duda alguna._

_-_Vale,no es un lugar. Y la pista es Sentimientos ¿no?

-Así es..

-Umm,es difícil.-dije poniendo pucheros.

-No lo es tanto...ya veras.

-Vale haber,sentimientos...pues sentimientos están la amistad,odio,rencor,amor...

Algo me dice que es lo ultimo que he dicho ¿no es así?

El no dijo nada,levanto las manos como si de él no se tratase..

Como si de él no se tratase,sentimiento,amor,ultima pista "soy yo"...

-LO TENGO-grité alegre.

-¿Lo tienes?Madre mía Teresa,rápida.

-Si,aunque lo ultimo de tu mensaje todavía no lo he captado.

-Tienes que darle algo a cambio de otra cosa.

-Exacto,eso.

-Pues que podrías ¿darme?

-¿Ya te estás delatando que la ultima pista eres tu?

-Estaba claro ¿no? Te lo he dicho ya muchas veces.

-¿Que podría darte? Estamos en la terraza,aquí tuve un baile,una conversación y un castigo.

-Te aproximas.

-La conversación está descartada,el baile no lo creo y me queda el castigo aunque claramente no lo sea.

-Me dejas impresionado.¿Y bien?

-¿Te lo doy ya?

-Por supuesto.

Me acerqué,era tan adorable por todo lo que había montado que ¿como no iba a darle un beso? Uno dos ,cien,mil...los que fueran necesarios;nunca me cansaría.

Rocé mis dedos en su mejillas y aproximé mis labios a los suyos. Un suave contacto hizo que mis piernas temblaran ante ello..rodeó sus brazos por mi cintura,aproximándome a él y así profundizar el beso. Él se separó y yo me decepcione ya que quería más de ese beso.

-Bueno,ahora te tengo que dar algo.

-Es cierto..¿Y bien?

-Cierra los ojos.

-¿Como?

-Tu ciérralos.

-Esta bien.

Pasaron solo medio segundo mas o menos -Ya..dijo detrás mía muy suavemente

Yo obedecí y abrí los ojos,haciendo que delante mía solo estuviera la barandilla con una pequeña caja encima.

Yo me giré aunque sin exclamar nada,porque no me salían las palabras.

-Venga,ábrelo.

La cogí entre mis dedos temblorosos y la abrí muy lentamente;dejándome totalmente muda lo que mis ojos veían en su interior.

Un anillo;pero no un anillo cualquiera,era un anillo que tendría que costar un pastón...Era de oro blanco,con cuatro diamantes pequeños decorándolo con absoluta exquisitez.

-Patrick esto es...yo no puedo..

-Teresa-dijo contra mi oído-te mereces eso y mucho más,tenia dinero ahorrado y bueno que mejor que gastármelo en esto para pedirte humildemente entre toda esta locura que he montado ..que ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Mis ojos se estaban poniendo rojos y se aguaron..resbalando por mi cara lágrimas..

-Puede que no estés preparada y yo lo entiendo

Le calle con un beso..

-Por supuesto que quiero-murmure contra su boca.-Si quiero casarme contigo.

El me levantó y me sentó encima de la mesa;cogió el anillo y me lo colocó.

-Por enseñarme a ver el día a día,por todo los momentos que he pasado contigo y los que tendré que pasar te mereces todas y cada una de las estrellas que permanecen en el cielo cada noche,pero como eso no se puede conseguir...intento igualarlo con esto.

-Cállate y besame

-A la orden...

**N/A=**_Joo quiero algo así jajajaja bueno ¿que os ha parecido? ¿esta bien? eso espero hasta el ultimo capitulo y bueno todos vuestros comentarios son bienvenidos y espero leer lo que os parece..GRACIAS !_


	15. El atardecer

**N/A=  
**_Vale,he pasado mucho sin actualizar este ultimo capitulo y creerme que no ha sido a proposito lo que pasa es que he tenido problemas con el internet y bueno aparte tambien de estar ocupada XD Bueno aquí El final de la historia ..._

_-GRACIAS a todos los que han seguido esta historia a los que han comentado,animais a seguir escribiendo :))  
_

**Al día siguiente..**

Me levante entusiasmada,ilusionada y enormemente feliz. No podía creerme que yo,Teresa Lisbon,estuviera prometida con él,Patrick Jane.

Estaba pensando en todo lo que teníamos que preparar para nuestra boda,en donde y cuando seria.

Cuando me dí cuenta de que no era mi día de descanso y tenia que bajar rápidamente a comenzar mi jornada de trabajo.

Era ya mediodía y todavía no me había cruzado con él. Termine mis obligaciones de por la mañana y me detuve a contemplar en una silla junta a la ventana,el exterior.

-Buenos días,preciosa- decía junto a mi y yo cerré los ojos ante su cálido aliento.-O mejor debo decir buenas tardes.

-Si,mejor buenas tardes ¿donde has estado que no te he visto en todo el día? Dije girándome hacia él.

-Trabajando querida y créeme que he pensado en ti cada minuto.

-¿si?

-Bueno he exagerado un pelín pero que...-le di en el brazo.

-Auch

-Bueno,bueno chicos venga a barrer el comedor que no estamos de descanso-dijo Myra.

-Eso es tarea de Patrick-agregé

-Lo que sea,con tal de que se barra me da igual quien lo haga.-dijo ella.

-Por supuesto,lo haré yo-dijo Patrick – Myra ¿sabes la nueva novedad?

-No-dijo girando para captar toda su atención a las palabras que salían por su boca- ¿Cuál es?

-Ya te lo diré mas tarde cuando estemos todos -decía guiñándole un ojo.

**En esa tarde...**

-Venga muchacho,dinos -dijo el señor Phill impaciente.

-¿Quieres decirlo tu,teresa?-pregunto Patrick.

-Venga ya,cualquiera de los dos-dijo la señora Pood.

-Esta,Teresa y yo nos vamos a casar.-dijo al fin.

Mis mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de granate y todos empezaron a abrir los ojos de la incredulidad.

-¿Que me dices?dijo la señora Pood.

-Lo que oyes señora Pood.

-Aww-dio un grito de alegría - estos son mis muchachos;Felicidades a los dos,sabia que pronto iba a ocurrir-dijo guiñandonos un ojo y abranzándonos.

-Gracias-decimos los dos al unisono.

-Felicidades muchacho,te llevas una joya-decia el señor Phill a Patrick.

-Lo sé.

-Felicidades teresa-dijo dándome un abrazo.

-Gracias señor Phill.

Por ultimo Myra se levantó de la silla y también me abrazó-Felicidades,se que seréis muy felices,dijo también dándole un abrazo a él.

-Gracias Myra.

-Buenos ya lo sabéis-dijo patrick sonriendo

-y ¿Habéis pensado ya donde cuando y como?-dijo el señor Phill.

-Pues no-dije mirando hacia Patrick

-Todavía no hemos hablando profundamente del asunto-agrego el.

-¿Y cuando os vais a casar mas o menos?-pregunto Myra.

-Marzo me parece buena opción.

Yo me giré hacia el-¿Marzo?

-¿No te gusta esa mes?

-No..no es eso lo que pasa es que es muy pronto¿no?

-¿5 meses pronto? A mi me parece demasiado.-decía añadiendo su sonrisa.

Yo le sonreí también-Marzo me parece un mes estupendo.-dije acercándome a él y besarle;no nos acordábamos de que teníamos un publico a nuestro lado y cuando nos giramos para verlos nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos solos.

-Fijate,saben cuando dejarnos a solas.

-Cállate-dije sonriendo.

-Cuéntame,¿donde quieres que nos casemos?

-Patrick,tenemos 5 meses podemos hablarlo mas adelante.

-Créeme Teresa,tiempo no es lo que nos sobra -dijo riéndose.

-¿Donde te quieres casar tu?

-Bueno,yo he elegido la fecha y tu eliges el lugar ¿no te parece?-dijo rodeando sus brazos por mi cintura.

-me parece bien,pero es que no se donde.

-Venga Teresa,algún lugar habrás soñado para casarte ¿me equivoco?.

-Te equivocas.

-Mentirosa.

-¿Como dices?-dije colocándome en frente de el.

-¿Por qué me mientes? Sabes que se cuando lo haces.

-Haber listo,dime donde quiero que nos casemos.

-Umm déjame que piense. Eres religiosa pero no piensas en una iglesia,demasiado ¿tradicional?

Sonrió al notar que me puse rígida por su acierto.

-Entonces vamos a pensar;tiene que ser al aire libre,¿tranquilo? Umm si,no en un jardín y menos en un campo por lo que imagino que tiene que haber agua de por medio,con arena y brisa acariciando tu pelo y por supuesto eres mas de un atardecer que de un amanecer así que me imagino con una puesta de sol ¿cierto?

-Enserio,tienes que decirme como lo haces-dije alzando las cejas en señal de frustuación.

-Entonces no tendría gracia ¿no crees?-dijo tocándome la nariz.

-No venga,es que no eres normal ¿seguro que nacistes en este planeta?

-Segurísimo.

-Pues no lo comprendo-dije soltándome de su agarre.

El se rio...-pero me gusta tu idea.

-¿Cual idea?¿la de la playa?

-Ujum-dijo en señal de afirmación.-Original,bonito,tranquilo..me gusta.

-No lo se Jane,me gustaría algo intimo.

-Y lo será,por el simple echo de que no conocemos a muchas personas que digamos-dijo riéndose.

-Es cierto y si,en una playa.

-Perfecto,pues tenemos 5 meses para areglarlo todo.

-5 meses -repetí.

-Tengo que ver lo de nuestra casa..

-¿Como que lo de nuestra casa?-dije mirándolo incredula.

-Ya sabes,ese lugar que sirve para ..

-Sé lo que es una casa,-el se rio- pero ¿como que la tienes que conseguir?¿con que dinero?

-Con el mio.

-¿Tienes tanto dinero?-dije asombrada y vi como a él se le cambiaba el rostro.-¿Patrick?

-Siéntate Teresa-decía arrimándome la silla

-¿Que ocurre?

-Hay algo que todavía no sabes de mi.-me dijo seriamente y comprendí que era duro lo que tenia que decirme.

-¿El que?

-Cuando era niño...

-Patrick tranquilo,dije colocando una mano sobre la suya. Cuéntame.

-Cuando era niño,yo viajaba con mi padre en caravanas y con otros grupos de sitio en sitio montando espectáculos,a mi por mi habilidad me obligaba a estafar a la gente y fingía tener dones y así conseguíamos dinero fácil y buen puñado la verdad mi padre se quedaba casi con todo y a mi solo me daba cuatro billetes de los cien que el tenia.

Ese dinero lo ahorraba cuando me hiciera falta

-¿Y hasta cuando?

-Hasta que tenia 15 años,me escape me busqué la vida y encontré este trabajo.

-Ehh,¿estas bien?-decía acariciando su mano.

-Si.-dijo dedicándome una sonrisa tristona.

-Gracias por contármelo.

-Debía hacerlo.

-Bueno vamos a dejar de hablar del pasado y pensar en el presente ¿vale?

-Eso seguro-dijo acercándose y depositando sus suaves labios sobre los míos.

**5 meses mas tarde...**

-Teresa,respira. Como estés así te va a dar un infarto.-me dijo Myra

-No puedo ni respirar Myra ¿cuando viene Sophie?-pregunte.

-Esta aquí dentro de 5 minutos.

Ella traía mi vestido,ya que se empeñó a comprármelo y yo por mucho negarme ella mas segura estaba de que así seria. Hace un mes vino y además de hablar de su viaje de bodas,fui con ella a comprármelo.

**Flasback**

Fuimos a varias tiendas,todas y cada uno de ellas de lujo. Me probé mil y un vestidos,no puedo ni recordarlos pero no había uno que a Sophie ni a mi nos cautivara y Sophie me decía que hasta que ella no se quedara con la boca abierta no estaría sadisfecha..

Se sentó mientras yo cogía mas vestidos y comenzaba a probármelos. Cuando ninguno era el mio vi uno que si me impresiono y lo cogí y me lo probé;era de palabra de honor,blanco roto y liso y suave por abajo,en mitad de la cintura un lazo con encaje sincillamente ese era el mío.

Salí a que Sophie me lo viera y tal y como creí esa era,abrió los ojos de par en par y con la boca abierta como dijo;yo sonreí al verla.

-Nos no llevamos-dijo sin más.

-Espera Sophie,¿cuanto vale?

-Me importa bien poco lo que valga pero ese es el vestido que vas a llevar porque ¿es el que mas te ha gustado no es así?

-Si,me encanta pero no quiero que gastes tanto dinero en mi Sophie.

-Tonterías Teresa ¿en donde me voy a gastar este dinero si no es en el vestido de novia de mi mejor amiga?¿Ehh?

-Eres única ¿lo sabias?

-Si,lo sé.-Nos reímos las dos.

**Fin del Flasback**

-¿Preparada,para ser la novia mas guapa del mundo?-dijo Sophie apareciendo por la puerta .

-No-dije nerviosa.

Sophie reia-Myra,Teresa y yo vamos a subir a mi habitación con todo lo necesario;no hace falta que te preocupes de nada ¿entendido?

-Si señorita.

-¿vamos?-dije tendiéndome la mano,no si antes quitarse el guante.

-Vamos.

Al llegar a la habitación no sabia que hacer,si sentarme,quedarme de pie o no hacer nada. Subieron todas las cosas y las dejaron encima de la mesa.

-Bien,Gracias podéis marcharos.

-Sophie ¿tu como respirabas horas antes a tu boda?

Ella reía- Simplemente respiraba sin saber como.

-Bien vamos allá.

Yo no veía nada de lo que Sophie me hacia,ni en el pelo ni en la cara pero yo confiaba completamente en un resultado fabuloso.

Me subió la cremallera del vestido y ya estaba lista.

-Teresa,estas no se que palabra emplear.-dijo sonriendo

maravillosa,estupenda,fabulosa,guapísima,hermosa,bella...elige la que mas te guste.

-Exageras...¿puedo verme ya?

-Claro...pasa.

Cerré los ojos y los abrí para ver el resultado final;no sabia como reaccionar,Sophie una vez mas hizo un trabajo impecable. Mi pelo colgaban suaves ondas y solo decoradas con unas cuantas flores blancas pequeñitas,mi maquillaje era magistral y el vestido simplemente hermoso.

-Dios Sophie,Gracias.-me gire hacia ella y la abracé,gracias.

-Un placer,pero todavia falta algo.

-¿Más todavía?

-Tu ramo.

-Por supuesto,el ramo-dije sonriéndole.

-Aquí lo tienes-dijo dándome el pequeño ramo de rosas rojas..

-¿Llego la hora?

-Llego la hora.

Un golpecito en la puerta los interumpió.

-¿Quien es?dijo Sophie.

-Soy yo querida.

-Pasa.

Josep entró y se quedó parado en la entrada.

-¿Teresa?

-Josep-dije sonriendole.

-Madre mía,estas estupenda; Wuau.

-Gracias.

-¿Que querías cariño?

-Pues avisaros de que el coche espera.

-¿Patrick ya se ha ido?pregunte yo.

-Si,él tiene que estar antes que la novia. Ya lo sabéis -dijo guiñándonos un ojo.

-¿Y como está?

-Pues está atacado,pero si preguntas que si está guapo;bueno está aceptable.

-Que mentiroso eres-dijo Sophie...-Está mucho más que aceptable,créeme Teresa te vas a quedar muerta.

-¿Y tu cuando lo has visto?-pregunte yo.

-Al irte a por agua-sonrio -Pero venga ¿A que esperamos? En marcha.

**Al llegar.**

Nos bajamos del coche y vi a lo lejos pequeñas distorsiones de personas. De Myra,el señor Phill y la señora Pood;además del cura y seguramente de Patrick pero no podía apreciarlos bien.

El señor Phill te acercaba hacia nuestro encuentro.

-Bueno Teresa,te espero allí ¿vale? Estas estupenda-dijo Sophie abrazandome.

-Gracias Sophie,por todo.

Ella asentió con la cabeza

-Nos vemos Teresa -dijo Josep.

-¿Preparada?-pregunto el señor Phill extendiendo su brazo.

-Si.-dije aceptando.

El sol se ponía mientras yo caminaba hacia el "altar" los últimos rayos de sol se reflejaban en mi cabello. En mi estómago empezaron a volar miles de mariposas a la vez;cerré los ojos y inspiré.

Cada vez estaba mas cerca y ya podía apreciarlo con mas detenimiento. Era la cosa mas bella que haya visto,esos rizos rubios al atardecer sus perfectos rasgos y esos ojos azulados observando,además de tener esa sonrisa que te quita la vida y te la devuelve.

-Ya hemos llegado-susurro El señor Phill.

-Gracias por todo Señor Phill-dije dándole un beso

-De nada muchacha,estas preciosa-con eso extendió mi brazo hacia Patrick y me cogió al instante.

Le dedique mi mayor sonrisa de felicidad. El se acercó a mi oído y murmuro.

-Por dios Teresa ¿quieres matarme,no es cierto? Estas maravillosa.

-Calla tonto,que lo mismo tendría que decir yo.-el solo sonrió.

…..

-Teresa,prometo quererte hoy,mañana y siempre. Prometo estar a tu lado en todos los momentos;buenos y malos;despertarme y dormirme siempre a tu lado y cuando abra los ojos dar gracias por tenerte junto a mi. Prometo por supuesto serte fiel. Prometo simplemete sacarte una sonrisa cada día de mi existencia.

Yo tenia los ojos llorosos y además ahora me tocaba a mi decir mis votos.

-Patrick,prometo quererte no después de la muerte;todavía mas allá de eso. Prometo estar contigo en cuerpo y alma,prometo siempre serte fiel,prometo estar contigo en la salud y en la enfermedad,prometo siempre dar gracias a Dios al final del día por haberte traído a mi vida y prometo amarte no con mi corazón sino con mi alma.

Él derramo una lagrima y yo más de una...

_Cura-Puedes besar a la novia._

El se acercó sin pensarlo y nos besamos,primero en un beso dulce y después en uno sin descanso.

..

-Uff no puedo más hoy..-dije esperando que abriera la puerta.

-Estoy abarrotado-dijo Patrick abriendo al final la puerta.

-Este hotel tiene que valer lo que no está escrito-dije intentando entrar pero Patrick me detubo.

-Estas en lo cierto,pero creo-dijo levantándome en sus brazos y yo reí..-Que nos lo merecemos.

-Cierto,nos lo merecemos..pero ya que hemos entrado puedes bajarme.

-Vale.

-Bonita la habitación.

-Si,pero no me interesa la habitación-dijo acercándose a mi

-¿A no?-decía dando marcha atrás.-entonces ¿que o quien?

-Tu por supuesto.

Me agarró de la cintura y me beso sin control...

-Umm creo que no voy a salir de aquí en tres días-dijo contra mi boca.

-No hables..-dije besándolo mas profundamente si se podía.

-O dios ...Te quiero Teresa-dijo casi sin respiración.

-¿Que he dicho acerca de no hablar?-

-Cierto-me tiró a la cama.-No hablo más.

…

-¿Sabes?-dijo mientras me tocaba la espalda haciendo pequeños circulos.

-Dime.

-Me encantó nuestra boda.

-Y a mi.

-Pero mas todavía lo de esta noche-dijo riéndose.

-Cállate-dije dándome la vuelta para verle.

-¿Es cierto eso de que me vas a querer mas allá de la muerte?

-Cierto ¿y tu ha eso de que siempre vas a dar gracias cuando abras los ojos por estar contigo?

-De echo,ya lo he echo-dijo besándome.

-¿Como puedo quererte tanto y que no me de un infarto por lo menos?

-Esa es la misma pregunta que me hago yo.

-¿Y bien

-No tengo respuesta alguna.

-Necesito otro beso.

-¿Solo uno?

Ambos sonreímos.

**The End.**

**N/A=**_Espero de verdad que os haya gustado la historia,ha sido para mi muy gratificante el de escribirla,me he divertido además de emocionado y espero haber transmitido esos sentimientos a vosotros._

__**Gracias y Nos vemos!  
**


End file.
